Painted Angels
by shadowsgirl7124
Summary: This is an AU version of Shadowhunters. They're all mundane and live in New York City. Clary is going to the Brooklyn Academy of Art (BAoA) and Jace, Alec, and Izzy are renowned models. Magnus is the highest end fashion designer and Simon is the lead singer of the band "The Mortal Instruments", which is really going up in the world. One day, Alec has to be Magnus's runway model and
1. Trip of the Shutter

Chapter 1- Trip of the Shutter

"Smile Miss. Lightwood!" The voice called out. Isabelle's face broke out into her rehearsed smile and she turned herself in a slow, smooth circle, purposefully turning her head to glance behind at the camera, letting her hair spill over her shoulder like an overturned ink bottle. The camera flashing was a regular thing for Isabelle, her brother, and best friend. "Get Jace in here, please!" The photographer called as their manager pointed to Jace. Jace smiled automatically and walked over to Isabelle. On camera, they were dating. Off camera, they were just best friends. As Jace came over he fixed his hair and glanced to the photographer in a smooth motion that caused a flurry of pictures to be taken. He had is graceful half smile on his lips and his head was tilted downward slightly so his eyes caught the light and glowed brighter than the flashes.

"Where do you want me, Dani?" Jace asked the photographer who swallowed and blushed just hearing Jace speak her name. Jace had that effect on most people, herself excluded, Isabelle thought.

"Uhh… umm… well… uhh…" Dani sputtered and her blush deepened as Jace smiled with teeth. He didn't do it purposefully, but he did it when he was bored. Made the photographers flustered that is. He always could. Jace cocked an eyebrow as poor Dani kept trying to string words together.

"Daniella, we don't have all day. Get along with it!" Tristan Caz, our manager, called out, his face shifting to his usual scowl with hard lines along his cheeks and forehead.

"Yes sir! I'm sorry. Jace, can you…" she bites her lip and looks back in the camera deep in thought. "Behind Isabelle and wrap one arm around her midriff, your hand resting on her hip bone, please put your thumb into the waistband of her jean shorts, your other fingers can just rest there. Isabelle, lean back on him and reach an arm up to touch his jaw. Jace, with your other hand, cup her breast. Good! Isabelle just relax and with your free other hand you can put it in your front pocket. Good.. good… perfect! Neither of you move!" Dani ordered and her camera started flashing again. Isabelle felt Jace pull her closer and rub her hip with his thumb. She relaxed and plastered the look of love on her face. After a couple minutes of that, Dani nodded happily. "One more guys, then I'm done with you for the day!" She smiles and Isabelle and Jace untangle themselves.

"Now where to, Dani?" Isabelle asked. Dani smiled and moved to get her other camera, her travel, on-the-go, camera.

"Well, outside on 5th Avenue first. Jace you're going to hold her piggyback style. I'll explain more when we step out onto 5th." Dani smiled and motioned for Isabelle to get on Jace's back and go outside with her.  
"Come on, Iz." Jace said gently and turned so she could hop up. She wrapped herself around him.

"We always get swamped out there," Isabelle sighed, pouting to herself. Jace squeezed her legs lightly and nodded.

"Yeah, but you know Dani loves the publicity. I'll keep 'em back," Jace replied gently, making his way out of the building to 5th Avenue. Dani smiled when they got there.

"Good! Okay, so, Isabelle go up higher so you can bend over his shoulder and kiss him, Jace turn your head so you can kiss her. Cool?" Dani described the scene and Isabelle nodded, climbing up Jace slightly to bend over his shoulder as he turned his head. They were a hair away when Isabelle whispered.

"This looks so staged. No ones kissing like this," she smiled wickedly and Jace laughed. His laugh was warm and full and they pressed their lips together to hear the flurry of camera clicks and see through closed eyes, the flashes of the camera.

"Great! That's a wrap for today!" Dani cheerily remarked, smiling brightly as Isabelle and Jace broke apart and the three re-entered the building.

"Hey, Iz, do you have anymore shoots today? Interviews? Anymore anything?" Jace asked her as she gathered her things and made her way to the dressing room to change back into her normal attire. She paused, hand resting on the door and Jace watched her face change in thought. Finally, she shook her head.

"I don't think I have anything for the rest of today, but," she pushed open the door to her dressing room, letting it click closed behind her as she vanishes from view. "I am booked tomorrow. Brooklyn Academy of Art is paying me a pretty penny to have a girl body paint me."

"Brooklyn Academy of Art? That's a bit below you. Why are they paying you so much?" Jace called through the closed door, leaning himself against the outer wall. Isabelle began the process of changing back to normal.

"Because Tristan's brother just got married to this professor at BOA named Skylar and she apparently has this super gifted student who can do just about anything but needs to push herself out of her comfort zone. So Skylar was telling her husband, Jake, a few nights ago about this girl and how she's in need of a model for body painting, and Jake called Tristan. Tristan said he could give Skylar "the best model in the City" so long as the gig paid well. Jake told Skylar who accepted and now I'm going in tomorrow for full body body painting. It's been a while since I've been a nude body painting model." Isabelle said through the door. Finishing her look by tying up her hair in ha messy bun. She pulled open the door, dressed in a revealing and low top with short shorts and a pair of heels. "Good?"

"As always, Iz. Anyway, back to BAoA, you're comfortable modeling nude to be painted on, right?" Jace asked as they exited to studio. Isabelle put aviator glasses on her face and nodded.

"Yeah. It's for another girl and you know I'm bi. Kinda hoping she's hot so I can have a sexy art student paint me." Isabelle responded, smirking teasingly and linking arms with Jace in a friend like manner.

"Well, in that case, we should go out to dinner tonight to celebrate. You know, big checks equal big parties! Alec's free for the night, right?" Jace smiled and pulled out his phone with the arm not linked in Isabelle's.

"Yup, but he's also booked tomorrow. You'll never believe what gig he landed! Well," she pauses, "more like who he landed it with."  
"Hmmm… is it a photo shoot?" Jace inquired and Isabelle gave a movement of her head, meaning maybe.

"Sorta. Can I tell you? Please!" Isabelle was smiling brightly, ignoring the people on the street that pointed and gasped and took pictures of her and Jace.

"Go on. This better be good because you're very excited," Jace remarked and cast a smile at one of the passerby. Isabelle sighed, joining Jace by smiling and waving at some people.

"It is." The two of them got into their limo and closed the door behind them. Isabelle tossed her legs up on Jace's lap and he smiled. "So, Tristan texted him last night when I was with him and told him he'd gotten him a legitimate modeling job for tomorrow. Apparently a designer needed a model and he called Tristan and said he would only accept Alec as his model and he's paying Alec pretty nicely. Magnus Bane was the designer." Isabelle said and Jace's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Are you serious? Wow! That's great for him!" Jace exclaimed, a smile lining his face in joy. Isabelle nodded and smiled back. "I'm actually wearing a Bane jacket right now." Jace remarked, pointing to his jacket and pulling on it, smiling.

"It's great for all of us. The publicity and any of us being typed to the name Magnus Bane ties all of us to the name Magnus Bane. And that can't hurt us at all." Isabelle concluded and Jace nodded. "And you? What do you have on the schedule for later? Any interviews? Modelling? Photoshoots?"

"Actually, yeah. There's this new band, apparently it's doing really good in the world of music. They had a few songs on the radio and I've been tuning in because I have a magazine shoot with them." Jace spoke matter-a-factly. Isabelle smiled, nodding and tilting her head.

"What band?" Isabelle had heard of so many new and upcoming bands that she was curious to see whether she knew of this one or not. Jace rested his hand on her knee absently as he spoke.

"The Mortal Instruments. Their three big ones are, "Michelangelo", "Fragile World", and "Royal Blue". They aren't the worst out there so if you haven't heard them, I'd actually give em a whirl." Jace said as Isabelle smiled noting how he'd done his research as always.  
"I heard "Royal Blue" the other day. It was a good song. And that's a high compliment. Coming from us." A smile graced Isabelle's face followed by laughter of acknowledgement from Jace as they pulled to rest outside of the most high end building in Manhattan.

"Thanks, Harry," Jace said as he handed their limo driver a 20. Harry didn't do much other then drive them everywhere and endure traffic, but they had enough money to spare. Entering The Northern Plaza, they waved to the man behind the desk and took the elevator to the penthouse. Isabelle unlocked the door and pushed it open calling ahead of them.

"We're home!" As her voice echoed in the chic modern space that was their living establishment, another voice replied from a bedroom.

"How was it?" Alec had the smoothest and calmest voice of anyone that had ever spoken ever. He walked out of his room and high fives Jace then wrapped Isabelle in a hug.

"It was good, Big Brother," Isabelle was wrapped in his arms for another second before stepping back and smiling up at her brother, "How was your day?"

"Eh, fine. Nothing crazy. I had to sit for a painting and then practice runway walking for Magnus Bane tomorrow. Then I came home and started cleaning. I vacuumed, the kitchens clean and so is the bathroom and living room. I'm not touching any bedroom but my own though." Alec remarked as he padded into their living space, falling gracefully onto the couch. If they'd learned anything from their modeling careers, it was grace and patience. And the ability to hold one pose so long you feel like you'll never move again, but that's beside the point.

"Did you hear Iz has to go in to BAoA tomorrow?" Jace remarked, walking to the kitchen to get himself something to eat. Alec made a hum of acknowledgement and flipped his head backwards over the couch to see Isabelle.

"Jace, can you grab me a Dr. Pepper? Thanks. What for, Izzy?" Alec asked. Isabelle smiled and walked to the living room, sitting across from Alec so he could right himself.

"Can you get me a Cherry Vanilla Coke J? Thanks! And I'm going to be a model. A nude model for a full body body painting. It's for an excessively talented student who just needs to be pushed out of her comfort zone. Her professor is Tristan's sister-in-law. BAoA is paying me a pretty penny for this though, so I'm not complaining. And you know I love being naked, I love my body. Thanks J." Isabelle concluded as Jace handed her and Alec their drinks. Alec made a thank you noise and nodded to Isabelle.

"That's great. All the best. If you need anything though I'll come right there to take you out of there if anyone tries anything." Alec remarked both warningly and protectively.

"You know I'm heavily body guarded. But don't worry, if anything happens I'll call you or Jace." Isabelle reassured Alec who seemed content with her answer and turned to Jace.  
"And you? What's on your schedule for tomorrow?" Alec remarked gently and stretched his arms above his head with a yawn.

"Meh, nothing much. Some sleeping, eating, breathing. You know, the usual," Jace replied in a teasing way, causing Alec to roll his eyes.

"Tristan's "Master Calendar" in the kitchen has all three of us with an "X" so that means we're all busy," Alec reaches his long limbs and kicks Jace teasingly to which Jace responded to with a mock gasp.

"You wound me!" Jace exclaimed and Alec rolled his eyes, motioning for Jace to continue. "Okay, fine. You caught me. I have a photoshoot for a magazine tomorrow and an interview for some talk show."

"Tell him who's going to be at said magazine shoot!" Isabelle gushed excitedly and sipped on her drink and her black eyes glow like the night sky.

"Well? Do tell. If you've got Izzy excited, it must be good," Alec looked to Jace who had a smile growing on his face.

"Some new band. No one big right now but Tristan has his money that they're going to explode in a year or two, so he met with their manager and got me to go take a photoshoot with them. When the band becomes huge we'll already have pictures in with them, meaning higher publicity and more money. And seeing me in a photoshoot with them will increase their publicity, possibly shrinking the year or two gap to maybe one at most. They're called "The Mortal Instruments"." Jace concluded and took the final bite of his sandwich, getting up to go wash the plate. Alec watched him go, then flipped his head back to look at Isabelle.

"That's good. How was your photoshoot today?" Alec inquired, sipping his drink again and settling into the couch with a content sigh.

"Good. We had to take pictures on 5th, and you know I hate that. But Dani said they'd be posted to her Insta and she'd send them to Ford Models' Insta to see if they'd sponsor me. You know, nothing new. Dani's excited about these ones though," Isabelle remarked thoughtfully.

"You looked great out there today, Iz. She has a lot to be proud of when working with you," Jace remarked and Isabelle blushed, glancing behind at him.

"You flatter me." Isabelle smiled and got up, stretching high above her head. She was one of the shorter models in the job, most were around 5'6" while she only stood at 5'3", 5'4".  
"He's not wrong. Dani is lucky to have you as her main client. Don't cut yourself short," Alec responded, also getting up and heading to the door. "We should go out to dinner. Eleven Madison Park?" Alec suggested and a smile grew on Isabelle's lips.

"Yes! I love it there," Isabelle joyously spoke, Jace glanced over his shoulder from finishing putting things away in the kitchen and he grabbed Isabelle from behind, wrapping his arms around her fondly, face in her neck.

"Quick, Alec, take a picture!" Jace spoke, his face buried in Isabelle's neck. Isabelle turned her head slightly, giggling and clasped her hands over where he had his hands. Alec took some pictures with his phone before Isabelle wormed out of Jace's arms and hopped up on his back. Jace laughed warmly and Alec texted the pictures to their group chat.

"Yay! I'll post them to Insta. Maybe Snap?" Isabelle pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened the pictures, smiling at how adorable the two of them looked together. Jace also pulled out his phone, but to text Harry to pick them up and bring them to Eleven Madison Park and to make reservations for 3.

"Alec, come here. Let's post a Snap while we wait for Harry," Jace said as Alec walked over and stood by Jace. Isabelle was on Jace's back and swung her head between the two boys, smiling brightly as Jace took the picture.

The thing about Eleven Madison Park was that they always spent way too much money. No matter when they went, they always over indulged. And then left a tip. They'd just finished and were climbing back into the car with Harry, when Isabelle's phone vibrated. It was from Dani. She screamed happily as she read it. Alec swung around in full alert but Isabelle just shoved her phone at him to show him the message.

"Please don't scare me like that, Izzy-" Alec began his usual lecture, taking the phone from Isabelle but not reading the message yet.

"Read it! Please!" Isabelle begged and Alec sighed, his sister could always get her way with him, he loved her too much to say no to her. As he read it, his face lit and he smiled brightly.

"Congratulations, Izzy!" Alec exclaimed and Jace coughed.

"What does it say?" Jace asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a text from Dani, it says, 'Hello Miss. Lightwood! Good news! Mrs. Sherry Hartford from Ford Models just called me and said that Ford Models has agreed to sponsor you! Here's her number, text her when you can and then please tell Mr. Caz!' Izzy, this is great!" Alec was smiling ear to ear. Jace laughed happily and both of them wrapped Izzy in a hug as she texted the number.

"Tristan will be happy, he's been praying for Ford to sponsor me," Isabelle noted as she texted him too.

"It's really big, Iz. Seriously. Now," Jace started as the three of them got out of the car and headed up to their penthouse. "We all have busy days tomorrow. Sleep will do us all well. Good night guys." He smiles as they all break away for their separate rooms wishing each other good nights respectively. The joy and anticipation high in the atmosphere.


	2. Be My Canvas

**Chapter 2- Be My Canvas**

_Bzzz...Bzzz...Bzzz. _That sound bounced off the walls of Clary's small studio apartment in Brooklyn. It was her phone vibrating incessantly and kicking her out of her pleasant sleep. Annoyed, she rolled over and pushed her tangle of red hair from her face to see that she had five missed calls. One from Simon and four from her art professor and mentor, Mrs. Skylar Caz. With an exasperated sigh, she called Mrs. Caz back, getting up from bed as she did so. The phone rang once and then Mrs. Caz's voice exploded from the other end. "She's coming early and you **_do not _**want to be late, Clary! Hurry up! She'll be here in like fifteen minutes!"

"Wait! Slow down! What? Who's coming?" Clary replied, throwing on a cute white crop top with checkerboard print along the middle and pulled on ripped jean shorts, letting her beautiful flaming hair fall down her back like a red waterfall, natural curls twisting it perfectly.

"Your model! Remember?! You're doing the body painting today and her manager just texted me to say she's coming earlier, in like ten minutes and to be ready but you're still not here!" Mrs. Caz yelled and Clary cursed, balancing her phone on her shoulder as she swung her messenger bag over her and jammed on deep red converse, stumbling out of the house.

"Shit! I'll be there in a second, do you have the paints?" Clary replied, quickly making sure her door was locked and running down the stairs and out of the building, heading full run toward the Brooklyn Academy of Art. She felt frustration towards this model. Who the hell did she think she was, changing the time of a scheduled meeting to _earlier _in the morning in like a half hours notice?!

"Yes! But hurry!" Mrs. Caz called back and then hung up, leaving Clary running alone. She texted Simon a quick apology about missing his call and that her stupid model decided to come earlier so she'd call him later and then focused on getting there. She got into BAoA with two minutes to spare, panting heavily as she entered her studio. Her legs felt like jelly as Mrs. Caz spun to see her in the door.

"Thank GOD you made it! I know you're probably all mad about this time change, and you have every right to be, and normally I would've fired the model who thought they could do that but, trust me, you _don't _want me firing this one." Mrs. Caz rambled as she dragged Clary to where the painting would occur and showed her the placement of all the colours.

"Who the Hell does she think she is?! I can't have added stress in a painting environment! It's hard enough that this is my first time body painting and now this?!" Clary sighed angrily, looking at all the colours.

"I know, I know, but trust me. You won't want to miss this. Working with this model… it could change your _entire _career. If this goes right you won't have to be in that small studio anymore… this could be your big break-" Mrs. Caz was cut off my a male voice Clary had never heard.

"She's here, Skylar," Clary turned to see the owner of the voice. It was a man who looked to be in his mid-forties wearing a suit and a serious look on his face. Lines seemed to be permanently engraved on his face from hours and hours of frowning.

"Well, bring her in, Tristan," Mrs. Caz said but the door from the private changing room opened.

"I have a name and a free will you know." Clary did a double take when she heard the voice. That was a voice she'd only ever heard on tv and once or twice over the radio. When she turned to the dressing room door, she saw a face that had graced television, runways, and the covers of magazines for around a year now. Isabelle Lightwood. "Hi, I'm Isabelle. Sorry for the mix up in times, I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience." She extended her hand for Clary to shake and Clary fumbled for a moment before shaking her hand.

"I… uhh…" Clary desperately searched for words, "I'm sorry. I'm just shocked, that's all. I'm Clarissa, but you can call me Clary." Isabelle's eyes brushed her up and down then she turned to look at the older man, Tristan, Clary recalled vaguely, and then to Mrs. Caz.

"You didn't tell her," Isabelle's voice had a hint of a smile in it and Mrs. Caz blushed, nodding while Tristan shrugged, his face still set in stone.

"Well I have another seminar to run, Clary. Give me a call if you need a hand or anything, I'll just be in room 290," Mrs. Caz declared and gave the two of them a wave before taking her leave, the door fluttering closed behind her. Tristan was close on her heels as he called over his shoulder.

"I have to be with your brother up at Bane's before the actual show. You know what to do if you need help, even though you'll be fine." Tristan sounded more bored and unimpressed than anything else.

"Yup. Call J or Alec," Isabelle mumbles the next part, "because it's not like you care." Tristan turned and raised an eyebrow but then parts, closing the door behind him. The two were left standing in the room alone, Isabelle still had her robe on and Clary's hair was still down.

"So… This is the first time I've ever done this, in case you weren't aware, so if you just want to… you know… pick a pose?" Clary was blushing and watched Isabelle scan her face, wishing she'd just say what she was thinking.

"Sure…" Isabelle paused, looking over Clary once more, a strange look that Clary couldn't place, in her eyes. Then she continued, "do you have a sofa? I prefer sofa poses," Isabelle turned and headed to the place that had been taped off for the painting. Clary nodded quickly and rushed over to get the sofa, pulling it out for Isabelle. When she turned to see Isabelle, she'd dropped her robe and was standing practically naked in front of her, with just the bare minimum coverage in the form of panties that were pretty much just a thong. She moved to the couch and she sat down thinking for a second before moving to pose. She sat half reclined so her legs were off the couch at her knees. She was laying back on her bent arm and her hand draped off the front of the couch. She turned her head slightly and put her other hand on her head. "Good?"

"Perfect, if you can hold it for the time this will take," Clary remarked, getting her colours together as the ideas started to fall in place like puzzle pieces.

"I can stay as long as you need me," Isabelle breathed as Clary began to pick the colours she wanted and going to Isabelle, pulling her brushes from the brush holder. Clary tied her hair up and started on Isabelle's legs, gently starting to paint flowers up her leg. Starting with shades of green. She imagined she was painting on a canvas and began with each stroke purposefully meaning something different. After about two and a half hours, she'd painted the stems and bases of the flowers in bright or dull greens all up her body, up to base of her breasts. Right there was where Clary changed away from the greens, though she had a few stray stems reaching up, most of Isabelle's upper body had now been painted in shades of light sky blue, decorated with wisps of white for the clouds and kisses of pale yellow for the sun rays. Clary had decided after a moment to even paint her face in the sky color, but she'd done half a butterfly on her face that covered from her left ear to her nose, going right over her eye, touching right down to her chin and up tp her hairline. The details of the butterfly wing were done delicately with all shades of red, orange, black, and white imaginable. From the smallest of brushes to the largest of sponges, each movement and stroke mattered to Clary. Next, she went back to Isabelle's body, painting little flowers and little butterflies, something she did for an additional near four hours. After the final stroke for one of the many wings on the butterflies on her body, she settled herself onto her heels and smiled at her work. Stepping back and taking a picture of Isabelle on the red sofa against the pitch black background, she felt pride in her work and what she had done. It wasn't bad at all for her first time. Isabelle looked like a painting of the outside, her whole body adorned with summer colours and flowers while butterflies danced over head. Clary had placed a fake butterfly on one of her fingers and she had held the pose for the whole six and a half hours.

"There… You look gorgeous…" Clary mumbled, not sure how to feel, because in that moment, Isabelle was perfection. After the picture, she motioned for Isabelle to go and look at herself in the mirror. Isabelle froze as she looked at herself, moving in a circle to look at herself from all the angles possible.

She turned back around to look at Clary after a moment's pause, "Clary… this is incredible…" Clary felt a blush rise in her pale cheeks as she looks at Isabelle. Isabelle, who was already so beautiful, looked impossibly more beautiful with the colours and detail working on her, and Clary was proud to say she'd done it.

"Thank you," Clary smiled gently and Isabelle smiled her first real smile back at Clary, her eyes were a strange colour, Clary noted. They almost seemed black almost, like the night sky, but she'd never seen such black eyes with so much light in them.

"Do you have an Instagram?" Isabelle asked, walking over to the table to get her phone and unlock it. She looked up at Clary, who was shocked someone like Isabelle was asking her that question.

"Umm… yeah, yeah I'm sorry," Clary replied, laughing nervously as she pulled her phone from her back pocket. " , with an "a"" Clary said, smiling nervously. Isabelle nodded and opened her Instagram. Not 3 minutes later, a follow request appeared in her notifications.

"There you go. I'll talk to my brothers and see if they can give you a follow too. By the Angel… your art is phenomenal." Isabelle was scrolling through some of her art works. She motioned for Clary to join her while she still stood before the mirror. "Come here, let me take a picture with the amazing artist who has made this possible," Isabelle smiled and Clary nervously went to her side, unsure of how to pose.

"Where do you want me?" Clary asked shyly, not wanting to mess up Isabelle's picture, even though she'd been invited in it.

"Uh, you can stand beside me, point your fingers at me, like finger guns," Isabelle instructed, smiling, " and stand tall but also jutt your hip out to the right so your left leg is bent slightly… perfect!" Isabelle said as she did what was instructed. She watched as Isabelle, holding the phone, pointed to Clary, a look of astonishment on her face, and she stood at the perfect angle so the painted illusion held true. She took a few pictures then flipped it to selfie mode, taking a picture of them together. Clary felt like she was dying, she needed to wake herself up from this dream before she woke by herself in the hellhole that was her studio apartment. Isabelle had turned away and was writing something down before handing a ripped piece of lined paper to her.

"Here's my number. Text if you feel up to it," Isabelle smiled her model smile and posted the pictures to Instagram, Clary's phone vibrated notifying her that she'd been tagged in a photo as she jotted Isabelle's number into her contacts.

"Of course," Clary replied, smiling and putting her phone back in her back pocket. She looked to Isabelle and smiled brightly. "Can I go show you off to Mrs. Caz?"

"Ooh, I love to be showed off! Lets go!" Isabelle remarked, smiling. Clary makes her way to the other studio with Isabelle close on tail.

"Mrs. Caz!" Clary called, poking her head out and into studio 290. Mrs. Caz turned and Clary pushed the door open further, gesturing Isabelle in. Isabelle walked in as graceful and skillful as a model, every movement purposeful. Mrs. Caz gasped and looked over Isabelle in amazement. The other students in the room stared wide eyed at Isabelle, for many reasons that Clary could respect and appreciate.

"Clary… It's… She's beautiful…" Mrs. Caz came over and looked at the fine detail work, her blonde hair hanging loose down her back. Mrs. Caz wasn't that old, she was only about 25, and she looked like it.

"Thank you. I got lucky getting a model like Isabelle. She's something else. Making someone like her beautiful isn't hard, she's already gorgeous," Clary said and smiled at her. Isabelle smiled and waved at Mrs. Caz.

"Isabelle, thank you for coming to be a model on such short notice. It really made a huge difference in everything." Mrs. Caz replied, glancing to look Isabelle in the eyes.

"Of course, it was my pleasure. I apologize again about the time mix up, thank you for being so understanding and accommodating. Sometimes Tristan just changes shit without any of us knowing. And Clary," Isabelle turned to her after directing her words at a smiling Mrs. Caz. "Can you do makeup as well as you can body paint?" Isabelle raised a single eyebrow and Clary felt jealous for a second that she could do that.

"Well, yes. I'm more comfortable with paints though," Clary concluded after a beat of thought. She could see the gears working in Isabelle's mind.

"Well then, Clary, I just had to let go of my last makeup artist and if you can do art like this… would you consider joining our team? After I run it by Tristan, of course." Isabelle spoke and Clary felt her heart stop.

"Are you joking?" Clary's voice was soft and shocked. She never in her wildest dreams imagined that _the _Isabelle Lightwood would be asking her to work for her. It was truly a big break for her.

"Not in the slightest. You're crazy talented and I would have had _no _idea this was your first time body painting if you hadn't have told me. I've had seasoned body painters do it on me and they didn't do half as good of a job that you've done. Serious." Isabelle concluded and Clary couldn't breath or think.

"Wow… Thank you, Isabelle. I'd be honoured to work for you if you'll have me," Clary quickly added and Isabelle smiled.

"Yes, of course. I'll talk to Tristan tonight. It would be a paid position of course, and seeing how amazing of a job you've done here, with any luck you can soon consider your debts for getting into BAoA gone. I have to be out of here in an hour though, I have something with Jace and Alec to do later. Walk with me?" Isabelle asked and Clary nodded, following the black haired goddess out of the studio, waving goodbye to a beaming Mrs. Caz.

"Are you and Jace… dating?" Clary asked as the door closed behind them, trying to follow some train of thought, but she'd always wondered that since the first time she's seen Isabelle and Jace.

"That's what they want you to think. Jace and I aren't dating in the literal sense. In reality, we're just really good friends, sometimes with benefits but most of the time, without." Isabelle said, smiling as she headed to the showers.

"Oh. Alright. Well, isn't it hard to look like you're in love with someone you aren't in love with?" Clary asked, tilting her head. Isabelle stepped into the shower, frosted glass covering every part of her from her shoulders to her knees.

"I do love him. Just in a strange way," Isabelle replied, washing her hair. "We talked about getting married and stuff like that, actually trying to live out what we have on camera, and it really is probably going to happen eventually and it's not like I'm being saddled with an ugly man, or someone I hate. It wouldn't be that terrible of a marriage if it needs to happen."

"That's still sort of sad. To have your life dictated by what the fans and the masses say? I'd imagine it's stressful at times." Clary replied, leaning back so her back was on the wall and to Isabelle.

"Hey. It could be **_a lot _**worse, Jace, Alec and I have it easy. Jace and I are lucky. We at least have more rope then plenty of other models and stars." Isabelle called back over the drum of the water in the shower.

"Yeah, I suppose. Would you marry someone else if you could?" Clary asked, curiously.

"Well… I guess you should know I'm bisexual so I have many options in the world, so just based off that, I think if I found the right person, I would be sort of sad I'd been stuck to Jace, but I don't think I'd ever _really _regret it. I have everything I could've ever wanted or needed right now," Clary heard the water turn off, "and Jace can give me everything I could ask for, love included. But don't think that I haven't been around my fair share of times. I'm no goody two-shoes, that's for sure." Isabelle smiled behind Clary and Clary nodded.

"Yeah. Well, I'll go and let you be. It was really great meeting you, and feel free to come by BAoA whenever you feel like it. Our doors are always open for you, mine specifically." Clary said, turning to smile at her. Isabelle laughed lightly and nodded.

"Thank you, Clary. It was really nice to talk to another girl for once. I'll definitely be by sometime. This isn't the last you'll be seeing of me, unfortunately." Isabelle teased and Clary laughed, closed the door to let Isabelle get ready. As she pulled out her phone to call Simone, she noticed that she had right about 100+ request notifications from almost all social media platforms, from regular and big name people. A few really well-known artists had requested to follow her, but her eyes locked in on two in particular and she couldn't believe this was her life. They read, " " and " J.C_Lightwood2.0".


	3. Lights, Camera, Action!

**Chapter 3- Lights, Camera, Action!**

Alec rolled out of bed with a yawn as the door was pounded on outside of his room. "Hold on, hold on," Alec mumbled sleepily as he awkwardly climbed out of the bed, his long limbs stumbling to steady themselves. The knocking continued and Alec stretched as he headed to the door, pulling it open to see Tristan knocking roughly, his fist in the air when Alec opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing?! Sleeping in?! You have a shoot today with Magnus Bane!" Tristan said that last sentence spacing every word out so they sounded as though they were their own sentence. Alec rolled his eyes and turned around, going back into his room to open and sift through his closet for appropriate clothes to wear, as he was currently shirtless and in gym shorts. "Wear something formal but that you could get out of because you'll be trying on a bunch of outfits."

"I'm pretty sure I know the drill. Can you…?" Alec turned, raising his eyebrows and biting his bottom lip questioningly while pointing to the door.

"Yeah yeah. 5 minutes, Lightwood, then I'm coming in to get you regardless if you're ready or not." Tristan remarked and pulled the door closed to go bother Isabelle, then Jace.

"Mmmhmm," Alec muttered to himself and he decided on a white tee shirt and a pair of black pants with a brown belt. He then fished out a pair of boots and, after putting on socks, pulled them on his feet. He headed to the bathroom off his bed room and fished a comb from the drawer, acknowledging the crazy bed head that he'd acquired. He began to brush it out, his hand working quickly and in a repetitive motion. Once fixed, he moved to brush his teeth and put on his deodorant, because everyone hates bad smelling people, and cologne, very little bit but enough to know he had put a small splash on. He left the bathroom to see Isabelle leaning on the doorframe in what looked like tear away clothing while chewing gum. He raised his eyebrow at her and she cocked her mouth into a half smile.

"Body painting, Big Brother. Keep up," Isabelle teased playfully, sticking her tongue out at him, and Alec rolled his eyes, not without exasperated love.

"I'm sorry I'm not awake in the morning," Alec replied easily as he wrapped her in a side hug and then made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed his phone and put a Pop-Tart in the toaster, scrolling through social media as he waited. Alec was always slightly socially awkward, but that was the understatement of the year. It wasn't because he wanted to be, Alec hated it, he didn't know how to be anything else. Whenever he had people DM him or interview him or talk to him, he always got flustered and found himself at a serious lost for words, unable to say or do anything besides smiling awkwardly and nodding. He also was curse with speaking with his hands, something Jace and Izzy found very amusing and fans thought cute and endearing. He, on the other hand, hated it. It just added to his socially awkward behaviour, which is not something he needed in his life.

"You lost in thought, Alec?" Jace's voice jolted Alec from his spiral and he turned his head over his shoulder, smiling a sad, fond smile.

"Unfortunately," Alec replied. The thing with him was, when he started to think, he often found himself spiralling. He didn't mean to let it happen, it just did.

"Well, I'm here for you, Alec. Always. Are you nervous about today?" Jace asked, always able to find the reason of Alec's spiral before Alec even knew it himself. He nodded gently. The thing was, Alec was gay. Not open to the public, but open to Jace and Izzy. He couldn't risk ruining everything for everyone, but today he was nervous because of Magnus Bane. He'd seen picture ofs Magnus, who hadn't? And with every picture he appreciated a new part of him that he didn't notice before. He had stopped looking at Magnus about a year ago, because he couldn't have those thoughts in his head while he was working. He couldn't risk coming out accidentally during an interview or something of that nature. He'd avoided wearing any of Magnus's clothing lines so no one could ask him about Magnus, he avoided modelling gigs if he knew that Magnus was on the prowl for a new model, and he deflected all questions about any romantic relationships with different questions or bringing something else to light. He'd done so well avoiding the topic of him and Magnus Bane all together. Except… Magnus found him even when he wasn't on the prowl for a new model. He found him and messaged him on Instagram, before messaging Tristan to tell him that he needed Alec to model for him. Nothing in Alec's entire life had ever had him felt so flustered. He couldn't think straight for days after Magnus messaged him, and he couldn't do anything without anxiety overcoming him in waves thinking about modelling for Magnus Bane. He actually considered calling in sick, but Isabelle had talked him into sticking with it. Isabelle knew him better than he did, he was trusting her and praying to the Angels that nothing would happen today to tarnish the reputation they'd all built.

"Yeah, that's it." Alec mumbled, taking the Pop-Tart from the toaster and putting his phone away. Jace looked at him and nodded, sighing gently.

"You'll do amazing. Perfect, even. And you know if it feels too much, just call Iz or me. The money isn't worth you being uncomfortable. Swear," Jace put his hand on Alec's shoulder and Alec nodded.

"Thank you brother." Alec replied, smiling softly and thankfully at him before Jace dropped his hand and Alec turned to go out to the limo, which was probably parked out front by now.

"Of course. Now get out of here! Before Tristan beats your ass for being late," Jace smiled devilishly over his shoulder while putting a bagel in the toaster. Alec laughed a short laugh and headed for the door. Isabelle had already left, so it was definite that the limo was here, Izzy didn't just go and stand on the sidewalk alone. Alec walked out of the building, his mind whirling about going to meet Magnus Bane, his heart beating and anxiety running on high as he closed the door behind him, walked down the hall, and stepped into the elevator. The one negative of having the penthouse was the amount of time he had to ride the elevator or the amount of stairs he had to climb. About 2 floors down, the doors opened and let in an older woman. She smiled up at him and Alec smiled back.

"Good morning, Mr. Lightwood. Where are you off to today?" The woman looked up to him and Alec had a moment of panic, trying to find what to say before recovering with a smile.

"Good morning, Mrs. Wells. I'm going to Bane's fashion house. It's such a nice day. Where are you heading?" Alec looked to Mrs. Wells who smiled and shrugged.

"Anywhere but this building. A walk will do my old bones good. Good luck today, boy," Mrs. Wells remarked as the elevator opened on the ground floor and they both shuffled out.

"You too, Mrs. Wells," Alec called after her and made his way to the streetside. Outside on the busy and pent up streets of New York, Alec felt the claustrophobia that was often there to accompany him when he left the house. He scanned the street side and spotted his limo, beelining for it before anyone caught him up for pictures and smiles. He loved his fans, adored them, but he hated interactions. Climbing into the limo he was met by Isabelle sprawled out over the far seat of the limo, headphones in and her hair falling down the side of seat. "Hey, Izzy." Alec remarked as they pulled out, She popped out a headphone, smiling at him brightly.

"Hey, Big Brother," Isabelle crawled across the seat as the limo pulled out, she had her head in his lap and handed him up the other headphone. Smiling, he took it and closed his eyes, listening to the music until they arrived at BAoA and Isabelle left. Sitting alone in the limo, Alec decided to work on his breathing. After around 5 minutes, Tristan rejoined them and they headed to Bane's. When they arrived, Alec got out of the car and looked around the bustling streets. Tristan stepped out next to him and glanced at him, watching him and Alec felt his eyes burning into him.

"Don't mess this up, Alec. This is big. Make it count," Tristan spoke and walked off ahead of Alec to sign him in. Alec tailed after him, annoyed that Tristan thought he'd mess it up. Only he could think that about himself. Once inside the building, he paused to take it all in. There were large and glamorous chandeliers hanging high from the ceiling and their crystals twinkled and glowed in that light they provided themselves. There was a sort of air to the place that not only radiated professionalism, but also a sense of different attitude. A renewed sense of vibes that drifted from fun to serious. Alec couldn't get a proper reading on the place but none of it mattered when the elevator door opened and a man walked out. He always looked extravagant and larger than life in the photos but when he was actually before you he was even more real. His hair was done up with very little frosted tips on the end, pushed up to a style Alec couldn't quite describe but definitely enjoyed. He had on a black button up with small, unified tan circles on it. Over it, he had a black vest that had a dark silky black handkerchief folded properly in a triangular figure was pushed lightly into his pocket. He had on a pair of black skinny jeans and black dress shoes, a multitude of rings coated his finger, though he was unmarried, and a watch decorated one wrist while bracelets adorned the other. His nails were painted a deep blue while he wore at least 2 earrings each ear. When he met Alec's eyes, his face lit in recognition and Alec's darkened with a blush.

"Ah! Mr. Lightwood! I don't think we've been formally introduced!" Magnus spoke as he parted the sea of people and stood before Alec. "I'm Magnus."

"Alec," Alec replied, smiling gently and Magnus tilted his head, looking over him like he was trying to see through him but couldn't quite figure out what he was looking for. Alec felt his cheeks deepen with a blush and Magnus smiled.

"Well, Alec-if I may call you that- are you ready to model?" Magnus had an air to him that made Alec wonder how old he was. Magnus couldn't have been much older then him but he seemed to be infinitely old in spirit.

"Yeah, of course, Mr. Bane," Alec replied and Tristan nodded as he walked over.

"Please, call me Magnus. Mr. Bane is too formal, especially for someone as gorgeous as you," Magnus whispered the last part so only Alec heard him. Alec had to look away in embarrassment. Magnus watched him then turned to Tristan.

"Mr. Bane, pleasure to meet you. Where would you like Alec?" Tristan spoke curtly, shaking Magnus's hand. Magnus's smile that had grown since being around Alec, shrunk a little being around Tristan.

"Mr. Caz. I can take him from here. I don't like managers at my fashion shows. It makes the models stress and worry about their every move as opposed to just relaxing and being themselves," Magnus shook Tristan's hand, his eyes widened as Magnus spoke. Magnus reached into his pocket and handed Tristan a $20. "Go get yourself something nice and head on home. I'm sure Alec has a limo to get him home when we're done here, if not I can provide one. Come on, Alec. I'll show you your dressing room. Good day Mr. Caz," Magnus smiled and hooked his arm in with Alec's, Alec's face was that of shock and Tristan's was of mortification. No one had ever spoken to him like that, no one ever had the gut to stand up to him. Magnus guided Alec into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. "Up we go."

"Are you sure you want me modelling for you?" Alec asked after a beat of silence. The elevator had started moving and Magnus had reluctantly dropped his arm. Now, Alec felt Magnus's eyes on him. He bit his bottom lip worriedly, thinking suddenly that Magnus would change his mind and tell him to get off on the nearest floor.

"Alexander," Alec turned, shocked at the use of his name. It was used gently and not in a scolding way. Alec blinked and Magnus looked at him levelly, watching him. "I wanted you to model for me for a very simple reason. You're different. You have the looks, the body, the ability but you don't brag about it. Your social media is just you and your sister with some of Jace. You've got it all and more, but you don't flaunt it. I respect that, I really do. I think you're one of the best in the industry, you're focused on what you can do to and what you can change rather than money and how much you can get per gig. That's why I want you. I want you because you're real." Magnus concluded and Alec looked at him, startled.

"Really? I… thank you-" Alec was cut off when the elevator shuttered suddenly and stopped. Magnus groaned and cursed.

"Dammit, I asked Lorenzo to fix this last night !" Magnus swung his arms up defeated and sighed heavily. "This damn elevator has been prone to stopping mid ride and Lorenzo told me he fixed it, I'm sorry Alexander. Let me make a call." Magnus looked apologetically at him and Alec turned and surveyed the elevator. He noticed the hatch on the top, it looked like a push hatch or an emergency exit. He glanced down at his outfit and silently cursed Tristan for making him wear something nice. "No reception. Great! This is just great!" Magnus sat down against the wall of the elevator and smiled up at Alec.

"I think I can get ups out of here if you feel like climbing," Alec said simply.

"Alright. You know, most models would be crying or throwing a fit right now demanding higher pay and the whole nine yards," Magnus remarked, his eyes scrolling over him and Alec felt another blush rise in his cheeks, but with it he felt confidence. He turned to Magnus and smiled a Cheshire Cat smile, a signature Lightwood smile that is a staple of any Lightwood ever.

"Well, it's like you said. I'm different." Alec turned his eye back to the ceiling and he heard Magnus chuckle to himself contently.

"Mhm, my life is in your hands, Alexander," Magnus teased and Alec nodded, the smile still on his face. He reached up and pushed on the hatch. After a moment, it gave and opened.

"Ah ha," Alec smiled and it flipped back, revealing an elevator shaft above them. When it opened, it made a loud bang hitting the elevator and the sound reverberated throughout the shaft. Alec hummed in thought then looked at him. "Would you like me to boost you up and on the elevator or pull you up?" Magnus frowned for a second then rose to his feet.

"Boost me up. I'd rather not dislocate my arm."Magnus concluded and it was Alec's turn to laugh.

"Alright," Alec knelt down on one knee and made the cup with his hand like he was helping someone onto a horse. When he nodded, Magnus stepped and Alec pushed him up. Catching the edge of the door, Alec watched Magnus push himself up, his arms straining as he got atop the elevator.

"Okay, Alexander. Your turn. Do you need a hand…?" Magnus asked, looking down at Alec from his light catlike perch atop the elevator.

"I got it. Hold on a second," Alec gently replied, biting his bottom lip and glancing at the angle. "May the Angel keep me safe." Alec whispered as he grabbed the edge of the hatch and pulled himself up, imagining he was doing a pull up at the gym. His arms were defined as he pulled himself up, his muscles very visible against the white fabric of his tee shirt. After a moment, he was able to throw his leg up and roll up next to Magnus, gracefully getting to his feet.

"Well, you did it. You obviously work out and I commend you on that, Alexander," Magnus admired him and Alec didn't realise the flirtation behind his voice. He smiled and nodded as a reply though.

"Yeah, I do. We all do. Anyway… we need to figure out how to-" Alec was cut off for a second time as the lights in the shaft flashed back on and both men's eyes widened.

"Back in the elevator! Back in the elevator!" Magnus called as the elevator started to come alive. Alec grabbed Magnus and then the hatch, and they entered the elevator, the hatch slamming closed as they both landed on the floor, Alec under Magnus. Magnus looked down at Alec, short of breath. "I guess my life was really in your hands…" Magnus breathed, getting up and dusting himself off then helping Alec up.

"Yeah… You're okay, right?" Alec asked Magnus who looked startled at the question.

"Me? Yeah I'm fine but I'm not the one who just jumped into the elevator shaft ! Are you okay?" Magnus asked as the elevator opened on the dressing room floor and they stepped out.

"Bruised but good. So long as you are that is," Alec remarked and fixed his shirt. Magnus looked at him with admiration written on his face.

"I feel bad. You'll never want to model here again," Magnus sadly replied and motioned for Alec to follow him.

"On the contrary… I think this has been my favourite modelling position so far," Alec spoke surely and Magnus perked up, smiling.

"Seriously?" Magnus was smiling and Alec nodded happily watching him as he guided him to his dressing room, opening the door for him.

Alec looked through the clothes and asked, "Where do you get your inspiration…?"

"From people. I think I'll call my next line "Lightwood". How does a cologne line sound?" Magnus asked and Alec blushed smiling. "I'll be on the runway when you need me." Magnus winked and left Alec blushing and more sure that he was in love then before.


	4. Still Can't Hold A Tune

**Chapter 4- Still Can't Hold A Tune**

Jace was seated in the kitchen tapping a pen on the table incessantly and chewing on his bottom lip. He was writing a list that was basically just talking points for the day. His mind was on the talk show tonight, wrapped up in what to say and how to say it to keep his camera persona alive. Tristan had left with Alec and Iz about 10 minutes ago and had left him in the kitchen with a bagel and his thoughts. After a moment, he made an unconventional choice and dialed a number he hadn't called in a while. After a handful of rings, the phone was picked up.

"Jace! What a pleasant surprise! How are you?" The voice of Maryse Lightwood brought a smile to his face. He loved talking to Maryse, but he didn't call often because of his schedule. Maryse was Alec and Iz's mum and had taken him in when his father was arrested for the murder of his mother when he was only 10. Maryse had been his mother's friend and she was recently divorced when she took him in, moving him from Liverpool to NYC.

"Mum," Jace had started calling her that when he and Iz started going stronger. She had insisted upon it. "I'm good! It's really nice to hear your voice again... we miss you here. You should come visit."

"Ah, Jace. I wish I could. I'm drowning in work though, I won't be off until Christmas," Maryse sounded sad that she couldn't come, but with a strange mysterious undertone. Still, Jace felt for her. Since the divorce with Robert, Maryse had been working her way back up in the world and had _finally _managed to expand her bookstore throughout New York City and she was currently in the Dominican Republic opening one on the beach side. Jace was proud of her.

"Don't worry about it. We're all proud of you. Did you hear the news about Alec and Isabelle's new sponsors?" Jace got up from the table and made his way to the living room, balancing his phone and falling onto the couch without a second thought, bouncing slightly when he hit the couch.

"No I didn't! Please fill me in, as my children aren't always willing to share," Maryse commented, a hurt undertone to her words. Jace felt a pain of sympathy for Maryse, he'd have to tell Alec and Iz to call their mum more.

"Well, after 2 long years of applying and waiting with baited breath for a response, Isabelle got a message from our photographer telling her that Ford Models had decided to sponsor her." Jace replied smoothly, smiling at the memory of yesterday and he heard Maryse gasp happily as he reached for his bagel to eat and tap his foot.

"Oh, that's amazing. I'm so proud of my girl! You must be proud of her as well," Maryse asked, her words posed like a question but the way she said it, it was a statement. Nevertheless, Jace nodded before remembering she couldn't see him.

"As always. Isabelle really brightens my day and my world. I'm thankful you don't mind we're together." Jace allowed a smile to fill his lips as he finished eating his bagel.

"Well, you're good for her. She's good for you. Everyone's good for each other with you two. And Alec? What of him?" Maryse loved her children, especially after Robert got full custody of Max. Robert refused Maryse the right to see Max and because he was the custodial parent, he could lawfully do that. She didn't want anything else to happen to her only two children left, Alec and Izzy.

"Ah, yes. Currently, Alec is heading to Bane's Fashion House because Magnus Bane locked his sights on Alec and would not take no for an answer." Jace replied, smiling wider as Maryse let out an equally excited gasp.

"This is amazing. I'm so proud of all of you, so so proud. And you Jace? What has happened with you?" Maryse was so excited and Jace was happy for her. He doubted she got excited often, running and managing a growing book store chain.

"Unfortunately, nothing big for me. I have a talk show interview on tonight at 9 on the usual channel if you want to tune in." Jace said it hopefully and Maryse made an acknowledging sound on the other end of the line.

"I'll do my best. Is it just you?" Maryse inquired and Jace took a second before answering.

"I'm the special guest star. Tonight is on this new band, "The Mortal Instruments". I sorta just show up in the middle of it and shock everyone, the band included, and join the interview. It'll be interesting." Jace confessed and got back up to jot down a few notes in the notebook that was still wide open on the table.

"Well, you'll do great. I know it. I can't wait to see it. Please remember, no swearing. Please. I have to go though, my boy. I'll talk to you later. Thank you for calling." Maryse's voice was sincere and fond, Jace found himself smiling brighter.

"Promise. See ya, mum." Jace replied, hanging up a beat later. He headed to the shower and prepped himself up for the show tonight as usual. Hours passed while he got ready, and he found himself taking a lot longer than usual. His phone buzzed as he was finishing up ironing his shirt for the night. It was a notification that Iz had posted a new photo. Interested, he unlocked the phone and saw Isabelle, painted and angelic, next to a red headed artist who was nothing if not beautiful. She was no Isabelle, but she was pretty. The paint job on Iz was perfect, the link to the artist's account was in the caption and Jace followed her quickly after leaving a comment on the image that read "_You look beautiful my Painted Angel 3"_, then he changed screens to text Iz. _When will you be home?_ Jace turned off his phone and finished getting ready. About an hour later, he heard the door unlock and keys jiggled as someone kicked the door closed.

"Hey!" Isabelle's voice bounced off the walls and Jace smiled to himself, calling out from his bedroom.

"Hey, Iz! Bedroom!" Jace replied. His voice echoed off the walls simply, he didn't bother to get up as he was sprawled out over his bed, his phone held over him as he scrolled through emails and texts and such, deleting spam and things he didn't need. He sent replies to those he needed replies and ignored those who didn't desperately need replies. Isabelle's head poked into his room after he listened to her socked feet padding down the hall. She climbed onto the bed next to Jace as he dropped his phone and wrapped an arm around her. "How are you doing?"

"Meh. Alright. I mean, I saw you liked the photo so you must've seen it. She did _incredible _didn't she?!" Isabelle exclaimed, cuddling to his chest as he tightened his hold on her, kissing her head.

"A seriously incredible job. I gave her a follow. Oh, and she's hot. You got a, here I quote, 'sexy art student to paint...' you. Congrats, Iz." Jace smirked as he absently played with her hair, going back to his phone.

"Mmhmm. That I did. I gave her my number. But... I don't think I can let you go yet... and I know that _**terrible**_, you don't have to tell me that. But..." Isabelle sighed and looked up at him. He kissed her quickly.

"I'll always be here. I have to be. We have to be. But you think she's hot and I don't disagree so I'm gonna say, do as your heart desires. But don't get too attached. You know we're bound together at the end of this no matter what, right?" Jace asked, he hated it sounding like he was forcing her to be with him, if she really didn't want to he already told her that they could stage a break up or whatever worked best for her because he loved her and she was all that mattered.

"I know. When this dies down a bit you can work on proposing and we can seal this already." Isabelle remarked and Jace laughed softly, rolling over so that they were looking each other face to face now.

"If that's what makes my Angel happy, then yes. My Painted Angel, as I said today," Jace smiled, he was proud of that one, he really like it. And judging by the likes and replies to his comment, the people had too. Though the people mattered, Isabelle mattered more; so it meant _everything _to him to see her smile and blush at the nickname.

"Defiantly one of your finest nicknames," Isabelle remarked and Jace smiled triumphantly, laying there and holding Isabelle until his alarm dinged for him to leave.

"I got to go babe," Jace spoke gently, as he was positive Isabelle had nodded off. At the sound of his voice though, she opened her dark eyes and met his gold ones. Nodding, she snuggled to his chest one minute longer then moved to get up, but Jace caught her. "You can stay in here, you don't have to leave. There's a TV on the wall if you want to watch the goings on at the interview and you're in the bed so you know you could just take a nap if you'd rather. I mean if you want to leave you can, but you definitely don't have to."

"I might just stay then. Take a nap with the show running... Anyway, break a leg, you'll do great, kick some ass, all that stuff," Isabelle teased and Jace changed into the non wrinkled shirt and kissed her head before leaving to meet Harry downstairs. More often then not, Tristan didn't accompany him to his jobs while he tailed Alec and Iz to no end. He got down to the lobby and out on the street front under the awning as it was pouring rain around him. He didn't notice Harry at first, not a limo in sight, and though he hated the idea, he'd have to talk in if Harry decided not to show. He'd give him 5 minutes. Standing outside listening to the dull thrall of rain settled him, he felt relaxed and calmed at consistency that nature possessed. In the city, rain could be a nightmare, but Jace always found rain to be a sort of blessing, a release from his normal day to day life, as minimal as it was. Suddenly, he became acutely aware of the whispers of teenage girls walking by him, a sound he was very familiar with. Not many of them had the guts to approach in though and he could never quite figure out why. If you were going to whisper and point at someone, at least gather up the courage to shake their hand. Which sounds better, _I saw Chris Evans _or _I shook Chris Evans's hand_? He was in no way comparing himself to Chris Evans, but he figured it would be a name most girls knew. He was drawn out of his locked thought box when someone shyly put their hand on his arm, he turned and saw one of the girl, smiling.

"Hello, can I help you?" Jace inquired, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh my God, you're actually Jace Lightwood! I-ummm oh my God... I-wow." She seemed to search for words and Jace turned completely so he was standing in front of her.

"The one and only," Jace smiled at her and she smiled back, looking flustered, "do you need a hug? A photo? What's on your mind, girl?" He said it with the air of friendship though he never met this girl since a minute ago.

"Are you serious? My names Taylor. Can I get a photo with you? Or...?" Taylor sounded nervous and Jace smiled at her.

"Sure. You take one with me and I'll take one with you." Jace replied and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, dropping to her height from his 5'11 height. Taylor took a few pictures and Jace took one. He kissed the side of her head before unwrapping his arm and saw she just about died. "If I we're you, I'd check my Instagram in about an hour." Jace winked and she nodded before taking off to meet with her group of friends. As she did, Harry's limo pulled up and Alec hopped out, looking rumpled and all sorts of excited, though an undertone of fatigue lined him. He saw Jace and smiled, hugging him.

"Sorry we're late, Magnus Bane is... quite magical." Alec said as he stepped back from Jace, leaving the door open. Jace hopped in so the inside of the limo didn't get wet.

"Has my Alec finally found someone who interests them?" Jace asked, cocking an eyebrow and handing Harry an address.

"Back off, Jace. I'm not gay," A,etc was blushing when he said that but Jace had no time to ponder it as Harry pulled away.

"Of course, brother. See you later!" He opened the window grudgingly and waved, when he pulled his hand back in there was rain on his arm. Closing the window, he settled into the seat. He pulled out his phone and posted the picture of Taylor, captioning it swiftly, _Thank you for being brave and coming to talk to me. Hope that inspires you to always be brave. _Jace was proud of that caption. He closed his eyes to rest a little before showtime.

"Hey, Jace? You getting out of the car?" Harry's voice knocked Jace awake and he blinked multiple times to cast the sleep from his eyes. Glancing around, he noted he was there. Blushing he handed Harry his tip and smiled.

"Yeah. Sorry, Harry. Must've dozed off. Thanks for the drive and for waking me!" Jace called as he hopped out of the car and onto the wet sidewalk, running to get under the awning and into the building through the cast door. He'd had plenty of interviews here so he was no stranger to the layout. Jogging up the stairs, he reached the first set of rooms where read through sand scripts and such were given. At the end of the long hallway on the first floor was where makeup, touches and finishes on hair, and brush ups on clothing happened. Jace usually spent sometime on this floor, not today though. He continued up tot he top floor, the third floor. The second floor he spent practically no time on ever. It was mainly there for sound and lighting crews to practice and monitor sounds and there was a break room in the back. The third floor though, that was the actual studio. He opened the door, careful of where he was going, not wanting to step too loudly or whatnot as he knew his appearance was surprising to everyone but the host, Jordan Kyle. Jordan Kyle's late night show wasn't the most watched but it was a hip and trendy show for up-in-coming stars or people like Jace who kept the fire hot on the show. There was always a surprise guest star on Jordan's show, Jace had been the main entertainment _plenty _of times and had his fair share of surprise guests, though his favourite to date was when Alec showed up as the guest. That was a lively night and there was a lot of laughter and happiness from everyone, not just those on camera. Today was different though. It was his first time ever being the surprise guest. He knew there was a room in the back for the guest to inhabit while people still moved about so he made his way there and sat in waiting for the show to start. When it did, he not only heard the count down but was able to watch it on a monitor in the room. It was a small, modernly decorated room with some rustic pieces that made it have a homey feel. Jace was watching the screen when it suddenly turned off and a new screen appeared. It read "_**Be ready. You're on in 5.**_" For a moment, Jace was panicked, but then he calmed, got up, went to get a mic, and waited in the wing silently. From where he stood he got his first glimpse of Simon Lewis. He looked young, his black hair ruffled in a fond manner and his dark suit really bringing out his fair complexion. He had brown eyes and when he turned a certain way, Jace swore there were flecks of amber/gold in them. He seemed to radiate a positive vibe and fit right in among the sporadic colours and pieces found on the stage. He was very modern, yet classy. Jace appreciated his style for a moment, then recalled an image he'd seen of him not dressed for this interview and scowled. Damn the clothing, makeup, and lighting team for making him look so good.

"Well Simon, I think you certainly have _a lot _to offer, even more music and even more talent. Judging from some of the Tweets I've been getting in, I'd also say even more fans and many people who think you're an attractive guy. What say you to that, mate?" Jordan asked, smiling wolfishly. He was Australian through and through, born and raised there until he was 19, when he moved to New York.

"I'd say thank you, but there are other guys out there that are much more attractive. The compliments are really sweet though and I'm glad you guys are enjoying yourselves." Simon's voice was warm and happy and it made Jace give into a half smile. He inwardly cursed himself for it.

"Mmm, I wouldn't cut yourself short if I were you. But! On the topic of "hot guys" I'd like to introduce tonight's special guest star. Been on the show a few times himself and had graciously agreed to guest star for us tonight. Please welcome, Jace Lightwood!" Jordan gestured expressively to the entrance of the studio where Jace stood and he got up from the wall, slapped on his show time smile and stepped into the light, waving and the screaming audience. He made his way over and sat by Simon, shaking his hand. Jace was right, his eyes did have flecks of colour in them.

"Damn, now I'm _definitely _not the most attractive man here!" Simon exclaimed, smiling and Jace laughed happily.

"Afraid not. Nice to meet you, Simon," Jace sat back on his chair, looking out at the audience. One face stuck out though in a sea of faces. The face of Maryse Lightwood.

"Someone you know out there, Jace?" Jordan asked, settling into his chair.

"Yup my mum. Hello Mum!" Jace waved, smiling, she waved back and the show began.


	5. Come To Me In The Night Hours

**Chapter 5- Come To Me In The Night Hours**

For a little while, Isabelle found herself just laying in bed, staring at the ceiling above her. Everyone knew and it was no secret that she liked guys and girls, but that wasn't what was plaguing her now. Her heart was burdening her, and because of that, her mind was spinning. As of forever, her heart belonged to Jace, the boy she grew with, the boy she learned everything with since she was 10 and he 11. Their lives forever intertwined since his father committed the atrocity that none of them speak of years ago. She knew seldom of it except for what he had felt was safe enough to say to her. He was often the way he was because of this event that shaped him. Isabelle often wondered where he'd be now had his father not done what can't be undone. Jace, when 11, was woken up by his mad father, he was raving and ranting about how he had to and he was sorry. Jace had no idea what he meant and his father dragged him from his bed and into the living room where his mother sat on the couch, reading. His mother looked up just in time to see a knife heading at her. His father butchered his mother and Jace couldn't do anything to stop him, he couldn't move or even being to process the scene before him. When his mother was dead, his father turned to him and went at him, raving about how there couldn't be any witnesses. He got at Jace quite a bit, there were a lot of scars along Jace's left side, as his father was trying to stab his heart, but by some miracle, Jace escaped. He told her little of the rest of the story and Isabelle didn't pry, as she didn't need to open up old wounds. They began dating when she was 14 and he 15, now they were 19 and 20 and still going strong, it certainly meant something. There was something about Clary though... today, when she'd seen her and felt her paints against her body, Isabelle couldn't exactly think straight. Her mind twisted and wondered at what her hands would feel like along her body and whether she was single and went down a lot of routes she couldn't believe she'd let herself go down. She hadn't ever gone down those roads, she'd always been content with Jace and thought that was enough. Maybe it wasn't. And _**that**_ was singlehandedly the cause of all her emotional turmoil right now. There was a knock on her door and she turned to look at the door, debating whether to play asleep or not. "Come in."

"What do you do if you think you're in love with someone, but it could potentially ruin our career?" Alec asked as he slipped into her room. Isabelle looked up, smiling and moving over in her bed. He came over and collapsed on her bed, holding her close.

"First, who are you in love with." Isabelle glanced up at him, resting her head on his shoulder and watched as her brothers face changed in thought.

"I trust you to keep quiet. You hear me?" Alec glanced down at her seriously and Isabelle looked eyes with him, her dark ones sharply contrasted by his bright blue.

"Swear on my life, I won't say anything." Isabelle replied, dead serious and unflinching. Alec nodded and swallowed nervously.

"Magnus." Alec said it nervously and a smile grew on Isabelle's lips.

"Alec! Are you serious?!" She was smiling up at him, proud and happy. Alec blushed and nodded softly. "Well, first of all, I'm glad you two hit it off, second of all, do you know if he returns interest in you?"

"Well... ummm... I don't know? He asked me out to coffee tomorrow but I don't know..." Alec was blushing deeply and Isabelle flew up, all her hearts problems being thrown out the window as she stared at her brother happily.

"Okay, well did you accept? Because it sounds to ME like he just asked you out!" Isabelle was smiling ear to ear and Alec looked flustered suddenly.

"Ummm... yeah I said yes but if he's asking me out... that could hurt us, right? Me being... gay. Wouldn't that... you know... cause a loss in fans? Or something?" Alec looked torn in two, like his heart went one way but the rest of him was pulling away. It broke Isabelle to see him like that. She tilted her head and gently placed her hands in his, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Who cares? Not Jace and certainly not me. If you want to go with Magnus, let me tell you something. Do what's in your heart. If you spend your entire life trying to please everyone, you'll never be happy, furthermore, you'll just be breaking under everything because there will always be someone who doesn't agree with you and who you are, but guess what? They aren't you and if they're trying to keep you back," she paused to squeeze his hands, "they don't matter." Alec's face changed as she spoke. He waited only a second after she finished speaking before pulling her into a hug.

"Hey you. When did you get so wise?" He held her close and Isabelle gave a soft laugh, leaning into his embrace fondly.

"Promise me you'll have a good time tomorrow? Or at least try to?" Isabelle asked, resettling in his arms so they were both lying down together. His nod gave Isabelle enough assurance that she was able to sleep soundly.

The morning light spilling into her room roused her from her sleep and she groggily opened her eyes. Alec was still with her, they must've both fallen asleep last night. She gently shook him awake, not wanting to wake him but wanting him to make her pancakes, she was hungry. And the Angel knew she couldn't cook. The boys didn't even let her microwave a toaster strudel. Or were they suppose to be toasted? Maybe toasted... that would make sense considering their name.

"What...?" Alec's voice was heavy with sleep as he rolled over to look at her. She smiled at him.

"There are three options right now. Either you can make me pancakes, I can wake up Jace and he can make me pancakes, or I can make me pancakes. You choose." Isabelle watched Alec open his eyes and adjust to the light, heaving a sigh.

"You are not allowed to go ANYWHERE near the kitchen, Jace will either be bitchy cause you woke him up or want you to have sex with him, and I'm up now. So, unfortunately, I think I'll be the one making the pancakes. Because it's too early for sex," Isabelle opened her mouth to contradict him but he put his hand over her face in a very sibling like way, "hush. And I don't want you cooking. Buttermilk, blueberry, or chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Chocolate chip!" Isabelle replied as Alec rolled out of the bed and got up, stretching as he did so. Isabelle smiled and hopped out of bed after him as he made his way to the door.

"Of course. Anything to keep you from trying to cook. Go watch tv or something," Alec replied as they made their way to the open concept living room/kitchen/dining room space. She flopped on the couch and turned the tv on to watch the news. After a moment, the news bored her and she flipped to HGTV. _Can never go wrong with that, _she thought to herself. After a few moments, Alec came in and handed her a plate of pancakes, affectionately shoving her legs off the couch and sitting beside her.

"Thank you," Isabelle remarked and began to eat.

"Anytime." He replied. They watched HGTV in relative silence, occasionally popping in to make a comment about something happening or whatever.

"Hope you made extra," Jace remarked as he walked into the space with the last of sleep clinging to him, his hair was wet, a telltale sign of him just coming from a walked over to kiss Isabelle on the head and give Alec a friendly half smile. Alec laughed gently and nodded.

"Knew you'd get up eventually. They're on the counter. Reheat them if they're cold and come join us." Alec replied as Jace's face lit up and he darted to get his pancakes.

"Aww, Iz, you should've requested blueberry." He teased as he sat in the chair by Isabelle, knowing that Alec hated blueberry pancakes. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Nah, felt like chocolate chip pancakes today, and I felt like being nice." Isabelle smiled and Jace rolled his eyes but smiled back.

"See, some of us are nice." Alec remarked, but not without affection.

"Some of us. But had she asked, you 100% would've made them and ate them." Jace replied and stretched, turning to look at the TV.

"That is unfortunately correct. I cannot let good food go to waste and I cannot risk her going and trying to cook herself." Alec teased and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Mmm true. Can't risk that." Jace replied, feigning seriousness and nodding like he'd contemplated his answer.

"Hush up boys. You're both so mean." Isabelle poured and poked Alec's side and kicked Jace playfully. Jace mock gasped and put his plate down, grabbing her and pulling her over and onto his lap, tickling her. Alec laughed fondly, taking the plates to the kitchen to wash them. "Stop it!" Isabelle exclaimed through laughing spells and squirming in his lap, trying to get away.

"You kicked me ma'am, that is nothing to laugh about," Jace's voice sounded mock serious but his face was alight with a different story, one of laughter and joy. One that spilled love and Isabelle felt her heart lighten. After what felt like forever, he stopped and pulled her close, kissing her before letting her rest her cheek against his shoulder. Her forehead was pressed to his jaw, folded up in his lap, peacefully.

"I love you, Jace." Isabelle spoke softly and Jace allowed a smile to grace his face, he gently held her closer.

"I love you too, Iz." Turning his head, he planted a kiss on her forehead and then rested her head on her head lightly. The two sitting like that for a long moment.

"Not to interrupt or ruin your moment, but I've got to step out. I'll be home before dinner and Jace, it's your turn to make dinner." Alec remarked as he came out of his room, dressed and ready for the day. He grabbed his phone and noticed Jace opening his mouth to protest but he held up a finger, "Ah ah ah. Who just made breakfast?" Alec asked, cocking an eyebrow. Jace fell silent and he smiled, "that's what I thought. Okay, I'll be home for five. Don't break anything or burn the place down, please."

"No promises!" Jace called as Alec headed out the door. When the door closed behind him, Jace smiled at Isabelle. "What's on He agenda today, boss?" Isabelle giggled and glanced up at him.

"Well... I want to go shopping then maybe we could watch a movie or whatever. What do you want to do?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, if you want to go shopping, then I guess I should get some new boots and a few new shirts. I need a new pair of sunglasses. What time is it?" Jace replied, running a hand over his face. Isabelle glanced up at the wall clock before responding.

"Looks like 10:45. I'm gonna go shower then we can get going." Isabelle rolled out of his lap and Jace nodded, going to make himself busy while she showered. She went into the bathroom and took her shower. After finishing, she dressed herself in a criss crossed backless, floral flare dress. It was a mini dress with a spaghetti strap collar-line, sleeveless, and an A-line silhouette, the flowers in the floral pattern where purple against a white background. She had her hair up in a bohemian twist braid and her face had its usual make up on it. She came out of the bathroom, grabbing a pair of black open toed heels, and making her way to the kitchen. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, one second." Jace replied as he turned to face her, smiling brightly as he saw her. "Damn, I can't go out with you. You're so beautiful and I'm just in black jeans and a white shirt."

"A sexy look for you, might I add." Isabelle teased and smiled, heading to the door. Jace followed her after a moment, pausing to put on his shoes. They headed to the elevator together. In the elevator, he looked at her fondly.

"Are we gonna walk or do I call Harry?" Jace asked. Isabelle looked at him and smiled simply.

"Alec's probably using the limo and it's a nice day. Let's walk." Isabelle announced, and Jace shrugged.

"Alright. Even though, Alec left like an hour ago and Harry's _probably_ free. But if you want to walk, then walk we shall." Jace said and Isabelle gave him a look.

"Jace. We live in The Eldorado. We are _right across _from Central Park. We don't need to take the limo." Isabelle said, unmovingly, but even as she did,Jace pulled his phone from his pocket and texted Harry to take them to Theory (Madison 85th) and Loft (Time Square). "Actually..."

"That's what I thought. Central Park is pretty big. And you're in heels, I still don't get why, but whatever. That's not my business. He's coming to take us to Theory then to Loft in Time Square." Jace replied swiftly, smiling. Isabelle's face lit up, smiling brightly.

"Yay!" Isabelle loved those stores, they were easily her favourites in New York City. They got down and out onto the street, hopping into the limo and resumed their normal positions. Shopping, like always, went by in a flash for Isabelle and dragged for Jace. He was thankful for the benches outside the dressing room and had used them continuously except for when she came out in her last outfit she tried on in Loft. Isabelle had stepped out of the dressing room, making eye contact with Jace, the usual question burning on her lips. Right as she opened her mouth, she noticed Jace glance around the area and get up, shoving her back into the dressing room so he can kiss her. In a heated moment, she was pinned up against the wall, Jace's hands running all over her. Isabelle hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and, at her grant of access, delved inside her mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of passion and love being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breaths. Isabelle's arms reached up and tangled around Jace's thick, strong neck. In an instant she had pulled away and arched up into his broad chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against her own, before she drew back into his lips. She could nearly feel the slight burn of the words and love hanging between them as it rolled off Jace's tongue and seeped down her throat with every push of his tongue against hers. And just as fast as it happened, it stopped with a harsh knock to the door.

"There are children here! One person per dressing room if you can read!" A woman's voice scolded, knocking picking up speed. Isabelle groans and Jace put her down.

"Yeah, we're not illiterate. And we'd appreciate it if you stopped knocking," Jace said as Isabelle fixed herself up. Once she was decent, he pushed open the door and stepped out in his best model like way, catching the eyes of everyone, even the middle aged woman. Isabelle shot her a dark glare and followed Jace out. Along with her, all the eyes of those who weren't drawn to Jace were drawn to her. They left the store after paying for a few things and headed for lunch.

"What a bitch," Isabelle giggled and Jace made an agreeing sound, placing his arm around her shoulders so his right hand hung over her right shoulder, where she'd reached up to take his hand, playing with his fingers absently as they walked.

"Are you done shopping or do you need something else somewhere?" Jace glanced both ways as the pair crossed the street in a crowd of people, some moving with them while other fought to swim upstream and pushed the other direction. When they reached the side walk, the headed toward a Starbucks, always a safe bet. Expensive, yes, but also safe as in everyone always knew what they wanted and how they wanted it. And they always had the same things, aside from their seasonal things.

"Yeah. For putting up with all that, you can pick the movie when we get back," Isabelle commented, as the two of them walked side by side into Starbucks. He smiled and the two separated, Jace going to order and Isabelle getting them a table. She found a cute high rise table with bar stool seats for two. She shot Alec a text as she waited , _**Hey. How goes it? **_Isabelle always felt for Alec, he had it rough. No matter how many times Jace and her assured him that it was okay for him to be himself, he still tried to hide it, worried about them more then himself as always. She knew that if Magnus broke his heart or hurt him, she'd have to go kick some fancy ass. For Alec, she'd do anything. While she scrolled through her social media, she found the picture of her and Clary and paused a moment. It was a really great picture, with two really beautiful girls. She cursed this passing crush. _That's all it was_, she assured herself, _a passing crush_. Because no matter how hard she tried, she could not picture her life without Jace being by her side. Because that was how it was meant to be. Just as she was about to close her phone, she got a text, her heart skipped a beat. _**Are you free tomorrow night? **_It was from Clary. She glanced up at Jace and texted Clary a reply.


	6. What's In A Name?

**Chapter 6- What's In A Name?**

As the door clicked closed behind him, Alec let himself sigh and pause a moment _what am I getting myself into?_ Was all he could think over and over again. There was no comfort in his mind, it was a trap up there. He instead, settled to leave his mind alone and pretend that everything was perfectly fine and normal. _What could go wrong?_ His boots made little to no sound as he made his way down the hall and to the elevator, pushing the button and waiting. He knew he could take the stairs, but there were so many stairs and he wasn't in the mood for a hike. His foot tapped aimlessly on the floor, the last time he'd been with Magnus, they'd gotten trapped in an elevator. Usually, that would deter someone from using the elevator, but not Alec. In his mind there was no reason to be afraid of everything if one thing bad happened to you. It was his way of coping, he assumed. Getting into the empty elevator he thought about dinner and what Jace would make. Last night, Alec had made chicken alfredo with broccoli and caesar salad, something that he knew everyone liked, despite being the last one home. He loved Jace and Izzy to death but he often found himself being the adult of the house, not that they didn't help out in their own respectable ways, just that at the end of the day, he was the top of the totem pole. As he left the elevator and exited the building onto the busy city streets, he pushed his way into the car Harry was seated in. Music was playing when he got in and Harry was doing what Alec assumed was singing. The divider was down so he couldn't hear Harry but he saw him clear as day, hands drumming on the steering wheel and lips moving to words unheard, his shoulders swaying to the beat of the song. Harry was a very lively limo driver, though it was his job to drive the three of them everywhere in the city through hell loads of traffic, he coped well with it and often just let loose within his professional bounds. Though he was just their driver, they all considered him to be more a part of their little family then Tristan, or anyone else, would ever be. Harry dialed down the music when he noticed Alec get in and opened the divider, smiling at him, "Where to, eldest of the Lightwoods?"

Alec laughed and settled himself back into the seat, looking to Harry. "Nowhere special. Can you bring me to that little cafe you picked me up at a few days ago?"

"The one I picked you up from after your shoot for L'Oréal?" Harry asked, his eyebrows rising as he tried to recall the quickest route there.

"That's the one. Also," Alec added swiftly, "you can go back to your singing and dancing, don't feel obliged to stop just because I'm here."

Laughing, Harry nodded, "Of course, Mr. Lightwood." Harry pulled the glass back across between the two of them and Alec settled into his seat, popping in his headphones and scrolling through his music. He chose a playlist called "For Long Drives" (because he knew traffic was going to be bad), and closed his eyes, melting into the feel of the music. There was a very clear peace about the way that music could lull a person, no matter who you are or what you were doing, music was a very beautiful and simple escape. One so many people found joy in. The streets didn't rush by as they drove, the stop start motion of the limo was enough to make anyone sick, but most people cleared the way for a limo, trying to get a glimpse of who was inside, one of the many perks of being what he was. As they pulled up to the cafe, Alec knocked on the parting glass.

"Here's fine," he said as Harry pulled the parting glass back and Harry nodded, stopping the limo in the already heavy traffic.

"Out you get, Mr. Lightwood. Should I pick you up here?" Harry asked and Alec pushed open the door and handed him a tip.

"Ummm… Maybe. I'll text you I guess. I'd say count on picking me up but I'm not positive yet," Alec replied pausing only a second as he hopped out of the car. Harry nodded and Alec closed the door behind him, crossing the road toward the cafe. As he ran, his long limbs fell into their usual pattern of movement. There was always something about his long, lanky limbs that made Alec feel the social awkwardness again. It's not that he wasn't muscular, make no mistake, he was. Alec went to the gym every second night for 2 hours a night. When he was younger, he was clumsy but from training and working out, he'd gotten quite agile and graceful. So maybe it was his height that made him feel awkward, at 6'1" he was taller then Jace, who stood at 5' 11", and definitely taller than 5'1" Izzy. He managed to cross traffic and push open the door to the cafe where the smell of coffee and cinnamon rolls greeted him like a magic spell being put over him. He made his way to the counter and ordered a black coffee and a croissant which he collected and found a table for himself, sitting and trying to avoid the looks everyone was giving him.

"This seat taken?" A voice asked and Alec's head snapped up to say that it was for someone but was greeted by the peculiar amber eyes of Magnus. His blue eyes lit up as they locked eyes and his breath caught. Magnus was in a black tee shirt and jeans, his nails were painted a deep red wine colour and his fingers had a new arrangement of rings. His face was adorned with eyeliner and a dark, glittery eyeshadow. He had about three necklace on and a pair of earrings in, his hair was all done up nicely and the previously small frosted tips were now red. Suddenly, Alec felt very underdressed and he also felt the heat rushing up his cheeks, darkening them with a blood rush as he cast his eyes downward.

"Yeah- I mean no! Ummmm…. You can sit here-there," Alec was stumbling over his words and blushed deeper, his head tilting downward in embarrassment at his fumbling of words. Magnus sat across from him and reached across the table, tilting Alec's head up by placing his finger lightly below his chin and guiding his gaze back up. When he looked back up, he was greeted by a smile from Magnus and he felt himself relax almost instantly.

"Hey. It's okay. Just relax," Magnus's voice was surprisingly soft and calming, something that completely helped Alec relax. Finally, a gentle smile grew on Alec's lips and Magnus, now satisfied, sat back, gazing at him. "There you go. Feel better?"

"Yeah. Thanks," Alec was surprised by how confident his voice was, it wasn't shaking or nervous and it wasn't his fake model voice. It was his real voice, and that shocked him. Magnus seemed to realise as well because his face lit with a brighter smile. There was a beautiful moment where they both just sat there, completely calm and relaxed, nothing that had anyone feeling pressured or otherwise. They both seemed to just click with each other, a feeling that Alec wasn't use to. "So how was your day?"

Magnus chuckled lightly and smiled, "it was good, I've been looking forward to seeing you though so it felt like it just dragged on. You?"

Blushing, Alec stammered out, "pretty much the same," he managed to catch himself, pausing to breathe and calm his nerves. "I had a decent morning but I have been looking forward to this." Magnus looked at him with something that could easily be described as pride in his eyes. A look Alec earned when he corrected his voice back. "Were you really looking forward to this or were you just saying that?"

"No, honestly, you can ask anyone that I spoke with this morning and last night. Don't worry," he added swiftly as Alec's eyes widened, worried about being outed, "I just said that I was going out on a date with someone. It was none of their business who it was. If they're picturing a girl, then it's a girl, if they're picturing a guy, then it's a guy."

"So… you're bisexual? Or…?" Alec tilted his head, his blue eyes shining inquisitively. He never really spoke about sexualities with anyone other than Isabelle, so it was nice that he was able to talk to someone else.

Magnus nodded. "Yeah, you can say that. I've always either called myself a freewheeling bisexual, or Magnus Bane. It's funny, isn't it? While we've been trying to overcome labels and their stigmas, all we've done is create more labels with different stigmas. I've brought home girls and guys, I've played around with both and decided that that's really where I felt comfortable. I fall in love with the soul rather than anything else. I don't really care if you're female or male, and trying to put a name to feelings and a box to each person isn't really something I'm fond of. In short," Magnus concluded, somewhat sheepishly, "yes. I'm bisexual."

Alec had been completely wrapped up in Magnus's words, completely overcome with the words because they were words he'd never heard a man speak openly to him. He nodded along and bit his bottom lip in thought, chewing on the side of it before replying, "I like that. Your philosophy. I appreciate it. I only wish I had your confidence to be completely open and unashamed. It really is inspiring, which is why my mind is blowing sitting across from you right now."

Magnus's smile became gentle and fond, "Thank you, very much. Alexander, I think, in my heart of hearts, you're just as capable as I am of being confident as I am. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think it's your mind that's stopping you from coming out, not anyone close to you." Alec's eyes had completely widened, that was the words to the feelings he felt every time he was about to come out, every time he felt that he was ready. And it was a feeling no one was able to put into words yet, so he was shocked to hear it from Magnus.

"You're not wrong. I've gotten close to coming out before but… I don't know…" ALec let his sentence just drift off and Magnus nodded softly.

"You do know, Alexander. You just don't want to admit that you're afraid." Magnus concluded. Though his words would come off as accusing and harsh, the tone in which he spoke them in was a tone that was gentle and kind, a tone that was simply stating the facts and not accusing.

"Of coming out? No." Alec replied dismissively. It was true, the fear of coming out wasn't really what he was afraid of. It may have been part of it, but it wasn't all of it.

"No. You're afraid of people not accepting the real you. You're afraid of losing the people closest to you. Am I right?" Magnus asked and Alec almost laughed. He was spot on, there wasn't even anything _slightly _incorrect about what he had said.

"Completely. That's exactly it." Alec said with finality, glad that someone finally understood him. That he wasn't alone in his mind anymore.

"Well, I'm going to make it my personal mission to make sure you can feel more confident in yourself." Magnus concluded and Alec blushed, shocked anyone would make resolving his insecurities their personal mission.

"Okay," Alec replied simply and Magnus smiled. They both fell back into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others presence.

"What are you thinking, Alexander?" Magnus asked as they both finished their coffees and got up.

"Don't laugh, but is your name really Magnus? Or was it changed?" Alec gently asked, feeling flustered at the question. He knew it was sort of personal and though he felt quite comfortable around Magnus, didn't mean those feelings were reciprocated nor did it mean prying was welcome. Magnus looked at him strangely.

"Well that's a personal question but I'll answer it. Yes. It was changed. Have you ever heard of the Magnus effect?"

"Yes," Alec replied, pieces fitting together as he answered, "I heard about it in science class when I was younger. It's like when you throw a ball off a cliff and expect it to just fall but instead and spins and twists and turns and doesn't just follow a straight path, right?"

"Exactly. Well, I heard about that when I was younger too and after… after something happened in my life, I shook away that old me and became Magnus. And the definition of the word "Bane" is "a cause of great distress or annoyance" and my mother had often joked that I would be the "bane of her existence"." Magnus remarked, but his voice sounded hollow. He shook his head to clear it as they walked. They stopped into a small bookstore, stepping inside, Magnus lead Alec to the back and up a spiral staircase ladder to a small reading nook filled with pillows and books. Shockingly, both mn were able to fit, (Alec at 6' 1" and Magnus at 6' 2") though they had to press closer together than the average person. "Can I tell you something? Maybe it'll help you in the future. Help you gain the confidence you need." Magnus finally spoke, after they sat there in silence for a while.

Alec nodded and glanced across at him, "Yeah, go on."

"I changed my name because of something in my past that really messed me up. I'll start out by saying, I am an illegitimate child. My father and mother had never married and my mother has little idea as to who my father was. Her husband at the time was a man who always seemed to be on something, drugs or alcohol, and we lived on a farm. I spent everyday working the farm while my mother helped out and at night she worked small jobs, doing the best she could to support us. My step father was never kind to me but I always excused it as being just an effect of the substances he so often abused. When I was ten I came home from school one day and made my way out to the barn to milk the cows and collect the eggs then to feed the horses, sheep, and goats. When I opened the barn door to the barn that held the hay, I liked to get it ready beforehand, I sensed almost immediately that something was wrong. I looked up and there I saw something that I've spent _years _trying to forget. I saw my mother. Hanged at her own hand from a rafter in the hay loft. Her body was swinging lifeless in the breeze that had been let in by way of the barn door I'd opened. Everything became blurry and hazy, I just remember hearing someone screaming before realising that it was me. My step father, I recall this clear as day, stumbled out of the house with his shotgun in hand and made his way to where I was standing. I remember hearing the gun hit the floor of the loft when he saw her.

"He turned to me, his eyes wide and angry and hateful and he said, "It's your fault! You made her do this!" I just remember believing him and crying harder and harder. He grabbed me by the shirt collar and dragged me out to a river that ran on the edge of our property, he pulled so hard that the thin necklace I was wearing, it had a cross at its base, tore off my neck and burned through my skin," Magnus paused, his hand moved up to his neck, touching where Alec now noticed was a thin scar.

"Magnus… you don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to," Alec muttered, reassuringly, and placed a hand on Magnus's knee. Magnus shook his head and took Alec's hand. Alec changed sides, he had moved so he was sitting beside Magnus. Magnus knotted their hands together tightly and dropped his head on a shocked Alec's shoulder.

"I have to finish. It feels better to just get it out. He grabbed me and he shoved my face into the river. For a moment, all I felt was the cold of the water, and I didn't realise he was trying to drown me. Then, it clicked and I screamed into the water, but no sound could be heard. All he could hear was the bubbles popping above water. I kicked and tried to get out of his grasp, screaming into the water. For some odd reason he yanked me back up and I remember begging, swearing to God that it wasn't my fault. He told me I didn't deserve to speak the Lord's name and told me to shut up, before shoving me back under water. I remember the rocks and stones cutting at my face as my face hit the bottom of the river, and I recall the little spots dancing at the edge of my vision. Do you know when you're drowning you actually don't breath in all that water like they show in movies? You're holding your breath, your body refusing to take in water at all, because your will to survive is so much stronger than your urge to surrender and die. You hold your breath until it feels like your head will explode and then you breath in. When you do… you die. I was right about to die, my body just about to breath in when there was the echoing sounds of gunshots and my step father fell off of me, I shot up out of the water, gagging and choking, vomiting up river water. And then I ran. I don't know who saved me. I don't know if my step father's alive. I don't know where my mother's buried. I ran away from all of that and blocked it out. And in that moment, I vowed to never let anything scare me or hold me back anymore. I changed my name, my identity, my look, everything. I became Magnus Bane. Now that it's out there, I have to ask you… do you want to leave me? Because I might not seem like it, but I come with a lot of emotional baggage and I don't want you to ever feel like you've bitten off more than you can chew," Magnus's voice was scared, and like that of a child. Alec turned his head, it was his turn to guide Magnus to look at him.

"Hey. Look at me," Alec's eyes locked on Magnus's and Magnus paused, looking deep into Alec's ocean blue eyes. "You did nothing wrong. None of what has happened to you is your fault. Please don't try to hide things, I know personally that the guilt will eat you from the inside out. My father… he used to sexually abuse Isabelle and I when we were little, it was worse for me when he found out I was gay. It's why I don't talk to him anymore. We all have things we want to hide. Let me tell you something, by just having this conversation with you, I already feel a lot more confident. We might be able to come out sooner than I thought." Alec replied. Magnus's peculiar amber eyes shone and Alec felt his breath catch, Magnus framed his face.

"Can I kiss you?" Magnus asked and ALec, unable to trust his voice, nodded. Magnus gently leaned forward and pressed his lips to Alec's and all their problems faded from their minds and all that mattered was the here and now, the start of something new in the air.


	7. C'est la Vie

**Chapter 7- C'est la Vie**

"_**Damn… It sounds like I just invited her on a date… Maybe I did? I don't know… Did I? Help me!" **_The message sent from Clary's phone to Simon's in a panic. She had barely slept a wink last night, millions of thoughts running around her head like wild animals. She had just reread what she had sent to Isabelle last night before collapsing into bed and then read her reply, her heart stopping. "_**Tomorrow? Yeah, of course. What's on your mind?" **_Maybe she was overthinking this, she knew she was overthinking this, but she couldn't help it. The sound of the rain drummed against her window sill and caused her to drift into a deep trance, the sounds were almost hypnotic as they picked up speed and hit the window of her small studio apartment. She glanced around the place while thinking up how to reply to Isabelle and waiting for Simon to get back to her. The thing about her studio apartment was that it was honestly as small as it came. Clary had spent the past 2 years making this place cute and livable despite the lack of space, but she knew she honestly could never have more than one person over in the house and she couldn't even fathom letting anyone sleep over, unless they didn't mind the chair. She had light coloured hardwood floors, they had been redone since she got here, she also had just finished painting a part of the wall last week. The whole apartment was painted a cloud gray, the pale colour of the clouds right after white but right before a storm. She'd selected that colour because her plan had always been to eventually paint a yellow portion of the wall, the project she'd just finished. At the entrance, there was a tall white stand alone closet, where Clary kept her paint supplies in the bottom drawer, her jackets for all seasons hanging, and her boots and outdoor shoes standing below the jackets. In a bin above the jackets were her gloves, hats, and scarves for winter as well as a few other miscellaneous things. On the other side of the door, there was an umbrella rack that held her two umbrellas. Right beside the closet was her counter, the tops of it silver silestone, the cabinetry part was painted white like the closet, while the handles to open and close the drawers and cabinets were silver. After five kitchen cabinet spaces, the counter turned at a sharp 90 degree angle where the sink was sunk into the counter space and one cabinet was above. The backsplash between the countertop and kitchen cabinets was painted the bright canary yellow, adding a pop of colour to the place. There was no dishwasher but the oven took up the space in the middle, and was pushed in the lower cabinet space.

There was a small circular table with two chairs just a walking space away from the countertop and mounted on the opposing wall was a television with two cute, gray chairs in front of it with bright orange throw pillows and a coffee table between the wall and chairs. The bathroom was right beside that, an area had been walled off for a shower, toilet, and sink, a small trailer like bathroom that Clary didn't spend much time in. The window was along the back wall, overlooking the dirty streets of Brooklyn, two turquoise curtains hung on either side of the window and a curtain was pulled out from the edge of the outturned counter space, to the back wall. When the curtain was pulled back, there was a wall of storage with a bed embedded in there, its back wall was yellow too but where the head touched, it was the cloud gray. In the drawers was her clothing and indoor shoes along with a multitude of art supplied, her wallet (tucked safely away), and important documents. All in all, Clary found that despite the small size of her apartment, she could easily call it home. She had thrown her brown messenger bag from school over the chair in the kitchen and in it, she knew, were some paints from yesterday and plenty of sketches. Suddenly, heer phone buzzed and lit up with a message.

"_**Asked her out? Isn't she with Jace? I think you're overthinking this, you just asked, as a friend would, to hang out. It's no different than me asking you that. Unless…" **_There was no second message, but the typing icon had appeared at the bottom of the texting screen. The message popped up moments later, "_**Unless you're only thinking that way because you **__**want**_ _**to ask her out."**_ Clary paused, realising where he was coming from and before she could even protest, a second message dinged in from Isabelle.

"_**Clary?"**_ Clary felt panic set in and she hesitated over the keyboard of her phone, her fingers dancing above the keys in thought.

"_**Sorry! Slept late! Anyway, there was a place that I've been wanting to be sponsored by since I was little and the painting I did on you caught their eye. I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at BAoA tonight and I could do another painting on you? If that's okay? Then we can go out for coffee if you're up for it." **_Clary settled on that, and clicked send her heart racing as she did. It was a terrible day out and she didn't feel like doing anything except for maybe taking a nap, but she was focused now on waiting for Isabelle's reply, there was a sort of fluttery feeling that filled her insides when she thought of Isabelle and then there was the startling thought that Isabelle had her number and she was talking to _the _Isabelle Lightwood.

"_**No need to apologise! I hope I didn't wake you! Anyway, yeah that sounds great, I can have Harry drive us there, if you don't mind that is. It's sorta shitty out today." **_Isabelle's response came as a shock to her, a part of her thought she was going to just shoot her down and that would be that, but considering the reply, Clary thought she couldn't have done too bad.

"_**Harry?" **_That was the only question that she had, who was Harry? She'd never heard of him.

"_**Our driver. He's sorta like family. He drives the limo." **_Clary almost dropped her phone. She'd never been in a limo, her family wasn't exactly as rich or talented as the Lightwoods seemed to be, her mother was an artist too, a painter, and her step father owned a bookstore. She had never met her father and her mother only told her that she was really lucky that she never needed to know him. Her mother was a painter that sold enough to keep the family afloat, with Luke's help that is, so it wasn't like she would be riding in a limo ever in her life.

"_**Oh! Wow. Okay, that works." **_Clary texted back, climbing into her bed and turning on the tv, watching HGTV was a pass time for her, even if it was just background noise. She pulled her fluffy blanket up to her chin, and shut her eyes tight, the sound of the city, HGTV, and the rain lulling her. Her phone vibrated again and she cracked her eyes open to read the message.

"_**What time do you want to be picked up at? And where do you live?" **_Clary was about to text her where she lived when it dawned on her that it might not be that interesting considering that she lived in a small apartment versus Isabelle's penthouse.

"_**Umm… pick me up at 96 S Portland Avenue and at 4:30?"**_Clary felt her eyes get heavier, a little bit of sleep would do her a world of good…

"Clary? Clary?!" Clary woke with a start to hear someone calling her name. It was a girls voice, accompanying it was knocking on her door and messages on her phone.

"Shit shit shit," Clary cursed as she rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of ripped jeans from the drawer and a loose t-shirt. "I'm coming!" Clary called out as she stumbled around, pulling on socks and then digging for a hair tie. Her hair was yanked up into a messy artists bun and the door was pulled open, Isabelle was standing outside it.

"I guess we're even now," Isabelle smirked and leaned against her doorframe. She was in a tight fitting off the shoulder crop top. The sleeves were simply black lacing and the middle was a black top with lacing design. Her face was accented with red lipstick and mascara, eyeliner on her eyes and golden eyeshadow above it. She was wearing ripped light denim jean shorts, and on her feet was a pair of what looked like combat boots but she was up on at least 7 inches of heel.

"I'm so sorry. How long were you there for?" Clary asked, flustered as she pulled on her wine red converse and started tying them. Isabelle glanced down at Clary's footwear and a look passed her face before she shook her head and smiled.

"Just about 10 minutes. I called you and heard your phone ringing but obviously you weren't answering." Isabelle smiled and Clary was just about to close the door to the multipurpose closet when she paused.

"I am so sorry. Here, can I make it up to you by offering you a more comfortable shoe to wear? I have sandals." Clary motioned Isabelle in and the dark haired girl stepped into her small place and glanced around. Clary felt a blush growing, realising she'd just let Isabelle Lightwood see how low she was on the class scale in New York City.

"I'd like that. Do you have a size 8?" Isabelle asked, unzipping her boots and falling gracefully back to her regular height.

"I do. I wear a size 8 myself. Here you go," she handed Isabelle a pair of cute white gladiator sandals and watched her in thought. Isabelle exchanged the shoes carefully, her shoes were picked up and she held them in her hands delicately, then glanced around Clary's studio apartment in thought.

"You know… I like it here. It's cute. It has character, you know?" Isabelle remarked as she offered Clary her arm. Clary blushed, shocked that Isabelle liked her home and that she was being offered her arm. She took it and followed Isabelle out, locking the door behind her.

"Thanks. It's sorta small, I know, and really it's not that cool, but I'm happy with it. Most of the time," Clary smiled at Isabelle shyly. "You guys live in Manhattan, right?" Clary askek, tilting her head in question. Isabelle gave a nod and smiled gently.

"Yeah. In a big fancy building with an apartment _way _too big for Alec, Jace, and I. We really have a lot of space to mess things up. I think I would've liked to have a cute small apartment of my own at one point. I don't want it now, I'm attached to living with Jace and Alec, but I think before, it would've been nice. Nice to get to make the space your own instead of everyone's," Isabelle remarked as they climbed down the stairs. Her building didn't have an elevator and she could tell Isabelle was surprised by that, judging by the way she kept glancing to see if there was an elevator somewhere.

"It's not high enough. Plus, it's an old building. They didn't think we needed an elevator so we have the stairs. It's not too bad. Sometimes annoying, but not too bad." Clary concluded, smiling.

"Annoying when you have to carry your groceries up the stairs, I'd imagine," Isabelle said as they descended the last of the three flights and hit ground floor, heading for the door where Clary could see the limo parked out front.

"Yeah. Like that," Clary replied, distantly wondering if Isabelle ever had to carry groceries in her life. Not because she had Jace and Alec, more because her family was so filthy rich that they had a private limo and a driver and lived in one of the most expensive Manhattan buildings. She wasn't going to ask though, that did seem quite rude.

"Well, that I'd imagine wouldn't be easy. Here you go," Isabelle pulled open the limo door and motioned her inside. Sitting in the driver's seat of the limo was a man Clary knew was Harry. He seemed to be in a standard uniform and he looked completely relaxed driving the Lightwoods, not like other limo drivers who were always rigid and stoney the whole time. Not that she'd know personally, but she'd seen movies and read magazines.

"Thank you," Clary quietly responded, settling herself in the seat with her back pressed to the seat back. She didn't want to make a mess of anything and if that meant sitting perfectly still with her hands in her lap, that's what it meant. She sat in a part of the seat that seemed to be never sat in so she wasn't wearing down someone else's sitting spot. Isabelle hopped in and sprawled herself across one of the sections of seating. Harry's voice came over the speaker in the limo.

"Hello ladies. Where will we be going youngest of the Lightwoods?" Harry sounded vaguely amused and Isabelle was smiling ear to ear. Clary just stiffened, realising he could look at them through the mirror.

"Brooklyn Academy of Art please, Harry!" Isabelle spoke into a microphone and then settled herself back down as the limo began to progress on the streets.

"BAoA it is!" Harry's voice was silenced with a click after that, meaning he'd shut off his microphone.

"You can relax, you know. Spread out. Breath. It's fun once you start to enjoy it," Isabelle was smiling, watching her with her eyes shimmering. Clary took her advice and relaxed her posture, not going all spread out like she was, but sitting like she would in Luke's truck. That seemed to make Isabelle content and she smiled. As they engaged in small talk, they pulled up outside of BAoA and Clary hopped out and went to the door only to be greeted by a note. It read, _Sorry students! The Academy is closed today for unseen reasons, maintenance and all that. Thank you for understanding! -BAoA Staff and Administrators._

"Of course it is!" Clary threw up her hands in defeat and rushed back to the limo in the rain. "Closed. Apparently there was "unseen reasons" that caused them to close today. Isabelle, I'm sorry. I should've checked beforehand," Clary sighed in defeat and Isabelle gently shouldered her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Hey, it's okay. Things like this happen all the time. How about we just go for that coffee. I know a great place if you're willing to head to Manhattan with me," Isabelle smiled and Clary acknowledged it looked strikingly like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. She nodded in compliance and Isabelle perked up and pressed the microphone button, "Hey Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry's reply was almost instant, he was on his phone but put it down when Isabelle phoned up.

"BAoA is closed apparently. Can you take us to that cafe that Alec and I always go to? You just took Alec there yesterday, I think?" Isabelle's voice was so calm and bright and lively that Clary was flooded with painting inspiration. She mentally packaged those ideas. Harry nodded and gave a thumbs up before beginning to drive the limo out back to the streets. Sometime later they arrived at the cafe and Isabelle waved Harry goodbye as he pulled off, promising to pick them up in an hour. After they got their coffees, they settled down to talk. "I have to admit, I was surprised you texted me."

"Really?" Clary replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Mmmhmm, I thought I'd scared you off or something. I mean, how sad would that be? Makes her first female friend, scares her off?" Isabelle gave her a shy smile and Clary shook her head, blushing.

"No. I just… I don't know. I guess I wasn't convinced what had happened was real? Like for some reason meeting you and you wanting to know me never happened. It seems _so _unlikely that I just couldn't help but decide it wasn't real. And then… I texted you," Clary shrugged, looking Isabelle in her dark eyes.

"I'm glad. I can call you that, right? A friend?" Isabelle sounded, for the first time, nervous. Clary was surprised to say the least.

"Yeah, of course! That would be nice," Clary smiled and took the last couple sips from her coffee, Isabelle following suit.

"Is it sad I've never had a female friend? I've had female hookups and enemies but never friends. I only really have two, maybe three friends. Jace, Alec and maybe Harry," Isabelle shrugged weakly.

"It's not sad. My best friend since I met him has been Simon Lewis. I never had female friends either. Most girls are too… much," Clary decided on after a moment. Isabelle chuckled and nodded.

"You could say that again. But you're best friends with Simon Lewis?" Isabelle tilted her head, eager to hear more about her, which was surprising.

"Yeah. I know. I have a friend in a decently high place and now another, but I'm practically on the bottom. A starving artist is all I am," Clary remark somewhat sadly, though she didn't want pity. Isabelle nodded.

"Well, it's good to have dreams. Considering what you did on me, I wouldn't say you'll be a starving artist for long. I think Tristan said he'd take you on the team if he could send the papers over to you place that is," Isabelle said Tristan like poison. Nevertheless, Clary nodded.

"Of course," Clary smiled and Isabelle's phone buzzed loudly, interrupting them. She cursed and blushed. Clary read Tristan's name on it before Isabelle denied the call. Not a second later, it rang again. "Maybe you should get that."

"I'm so sorry," Isabelle apologized and grabbed the phone. "What is is now?" She spoke into the phone somewhat angrily. The expression on her face changed though when words Clary couldn't hear were spoken back to her. She angrily hung up the phone and looked to Clary. "I'm sorry, I've got to go now. Harry can take you home. Please do this again with me soon. I'm so sorry," Isabelle ran out before Clary could say a word, leaving Clary worried and alone.


	8. The Blink Of An Eye, A Whisper Of Smoke

**Chapter 8- In The Blink Of An Eye, A Whisper Of Smoke**

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Isabelle's feet hit the rain soaked pavement swiftly, there were so many people on the street that she could barely navigate correctly, and the constant gasps and murmured voices and pointing were not helping her. She knew that every second she was out in the open, being spotted in the city running like something was chasing her, people were going to gossip. After what felt like an eternity, she burst into the lobby of their building, water falling off her in sheets and she ran to the elevator and hit the button repeatedly. "Come on… come on… come on…!" Isabelle yelled as the elevator finally dinged and the door opened, letting her in. She stumbled in and hit the button for the penthouse around thirty times, her whole body starting to shake with fear but also the cold that was beginning to set in now that she wasn't running and the air conditioner in the elevator was on full blast. Her clothes clung to her and she vaguely could acknowledge the fact that she had left her shoes in the limo and was wearing Clary's sandals. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket to see it had exploded with text messages. Alec, Mum, Tristan, an unknown number, and so many news stations that she had no idea how they found her number. Every part of her body ached, every fiber of her being was crying out in fatigue and pain, lost in sorrow and agony and yet it was all she could do to stay on her feet. She had fallen back against the wall of the elevator, feeling like throwing up as she watched the red numbers climb higher and higher toward the penthouse. She couldn't bring herself to read the messages or respond to the missed calls, instead she just angrily shoved her phone away and grabbed her hair on either side of her head, squeezing her eyes tight and trying to stop the tears that she felt coming and the emotions that were rising higher and higher inside her. She had never prayed a day in her life, she wasn't exactly religious, but she found herself praying to the Angel above that Tristan had just glorified what had happened. When the elevator let out a ding, the sound it made when it reached its destination, Isabelle almost burst into tears. She pulled herself together as the doors opened, standing taller even though a dizzy spell washed over her when she did. Making her way to the door, she decided that if she dropped dead right then and there, she'd be happy. But no, instead she made her way stoically to the door, her head held high as she tried to control and stop her body from shaking. Once she did that to the best of her ability, she put her hand on the doorknob, and opened it. The second she stepped in, she saw Alec on the phone, pacing back and forth. "Where is he?!" Isabelle didn't mean for her voice to come out as loud or as strong as it did, but the panic set in when she saw Alec just pacing. Alec's head spun to the door at her voice and he briskly walked over, pulling her to his side, his voice heavy and filled with every emotion possible. He hung up the phone after a moment, once he did, he wrapped his arms tightly around Isabelle and pulled her to his chest, his face in her hair. It felt like no one was breathing in the room and Isabelle didn't want to press Alec for news.

"No one expected it," Alec's voice was breaking with each word. She took a half step back so she could look up at him. Her whole body was shaking and she felt the tears start to well up again. "He got passed security somehow, they're trying to figure that out now, but-" Isabelle had only ever seen Alec cry when they were little, when their father had done terrible things to them. He hadn't cried since they got out of the house and seeing him cry now, made it hit Isabelle harder. "But when he got into the club there wasn't even a half beat of hesitation-" Another wave of tears caused Alec to look to the ceiling and count to ten, breathing. "Jace was there, he was modelling for whoever. So was Tristan, he was at the bar when it happened. Jace was on the couch in this very open area. When the man shot up the place… he's in the ER right now." If Alec wasn't there and holding her up, Isabelle was certain she would've fallen to the floor because at those words, her legs gave out and an animalistic sob was pulled from deep inside. Alec guided her to the couch and they sat there while Isabelle came to herself again and stood up swiftly, frantically.

"What are we still doing here?! Why aren't we there?! Call Harry!" Isabelle was speaking frantically and at some point, realised her words had stopped making sense, but she just rambled on, pushing through tears and trying to get away from Alec who was holding her tightly repeating "Shhh" over and over again.

"Isabelle, listen to me. Isabelle. Izzy. Iz! Listen!" Alec rarely raised his voice, raised male voices were one of Isabelle's triggers and Alec knew that. She fell completely silent and Alec pulled her close. "Shit, I'm sorry. Isabelle, I want to go there too but they had to send all the victims to different hospitals so I've been trying to figure out where Jace is, Tristan is on the ground trying to get all the information he can and call us back, but all he knows is that Jace Herondale has been taken to the ER."

"Damnit, Alec we need to go, now!" Isabelle ran to her bedroom, changing her shirt into a more appropriate black short sleeve shirt and then going to the door, where Alec was standing. He had given up on waiting and the two of them left the apartment in a flurry, taking the stairs two to three at a time from the penthouse. Isabelle's phone started to ring and she answered it. "Isabelle Lightwood."

"Isabelle, I know where Jace is," it was Tristan's voice and she has never been so happy to hear it.

"Oh Raziel, where is he?!" Isabelle's pace picked up and the siblings got to the main floor, winded and out of breath.

"I'm out front with a driver sent from Magnus Bane. We'll talk in the car," Tristan hung up and Isabelle glance to Alec, the two of them bursting out onto the sidewalk.

"He's in one of Magnus's limos. Find it," Isabelle said curtly and Alec nodded.

"There. Come on," Alec turned sharply and Isabelle had to practically sprint to keep in time with his jog. He pulled the door open and Isabelle collapsed into the car, Alec following second and slamming the door behind him.

"Drive." Tristan said curtly to the driver and he peeled away from the curve. "I don't know how bad his wounds are, no one would tell me that. You have no idea the strings I had to pull to find out where they sent him." Alec nodded and closed his eyes, his lips moving silently.

"I- Did anyone call Mum?" Isabelle moved to pull her phone out when Alec spoke quickly and his voice was filled with pain and worry.

"Yes. Done. She knows," his sentences were painfully short and Isabelle closed her eyes tighter.

"Is she…?"

"I don't know." Alec shook his head, at a complete loss for everything, words, feelings, life.

"Probably not, considering she won't know where he is," Tristan concluded.

"Okay. How did-"

"Magnus knows everything. He has ears everywhere." Tristan answered the question Isabelle hadn't even asked. "He told me where Jace was being treated."

"Oh." Isabelle whispered, glancing out the window and for the first time in a painfully long time, she hated the traffic that filled the city.

"We're not going to get there for another… hour at least. Traffic's hell today thanks to the incident," the driver spoke from the front and Isabelle looked to the other two in the car.

"How long would it be on foot?" Isabelle's voice was steady and certain, Tristan glanced to his phone to check what the distance was and then sighed.

"If you two run it, you could be there in twenty minutes," Isabelle didn't need to be told twice, neither did Alec.

"Keep the limo stopped, Alec and I will get out, Tristan you take the limo there and meet us there when you arrive," Isabelle spoke with complete confidence and Alec nodded, so did Tristan and the driver. Alec pushed open the door and the two hopped out, Isabelle pushing the door closed behind them.

"You ready?" Alec's voice was lined with worry but also a sort of pain that Isabelle had never heard. She nodded and the two of them took off, running like their lives depended on it. Isabelle became very thankful of the gym her contract mandated she went to, her run was steady and certain. The warm humidity of the day made her feel sticky and suffocated, it wasn't helped by the sea of people she had to push through. Her clothes and hair, slick with sweat, clung to her skin, and it rolled down her skin in thick, salty beads. She could feel her heart throbbing inside her chest. Her skin felt like it was roasting. Isabelle was vaguely aware of a stinging in her leg, she knew that she'd have shin splints like hell tomorrow, but that was hardly an issue. The twenty minutes rolled by and a confusing pace and they finally reached the hospital, Isabelle felt like death itself had clawed her apart. Her sides burned and everything in her hurt, Alec looked no better as they entered, trying to catch their breath. Her lungs felt like they would burst if she ever breathed again and her throat was so dry that swallowing felt like someone had put sandpaper in throat and made her swallow broken glass. There was a receptionist at the front desk who looked surprised to see two people blow in from the streets soaked in sweat and limping from various pains, but she also looked like this was normal.

"May I help you?" she asked, looking up at Alec as he towered above the desk, Isabelle at his side.

"Jace Herondale," Alec said, his voice had that thick, out of breath sound to it and as the name left his lips, recognition lit the receptionist's eyes.

"He's in surgery right now, no visitors. You may go to sit in the family waiting room though," the woman motioned to a room behind them and Isabelle shook her head frantically.

"No. No, I can't just sit there while he's in surgery, I have to see him. I have to know what's going on. I have to talk to a doctor. The surgeon. I don't know! I just…" Isabelle felt tears pour from her face and the receptionist looked at her sadly and shook her head.

"Honey, you can't yet. You have to wait," she spoke apologetically and that angered Isabelle.

"I can't just sit there! You don't understand! Please!" Isabelle knew no amount of begging and crying would change the receptionist's answer, she knew that there was nothing she could do, and nothing the receptionist could do either. The helplessness was part of the reason Isabelle hated herself and was begging right now.

"Honey…" that was all the woman had to say and Isabelle hit her hand down on the desk, frustration and anger and helplessness overwhelming her.

"Don't call me honey!" Isabelle was freely crying and Alec gently pulled her close and held her there, whispering things to her to keep her calm.

"I'm sorry I can't do more to help you guys," the receptionist said simply and Alec nodded gently.

"It's fine. If there is any news though, and I mean _any news _you tell us right away," Alec replied to her and the woman nodded. He guided Isabelle to the waiting room. Sitting there, Isabelle glanced around through watery eyes and hated everything about the eggshell coloured room, everything down to the stacks of magazines and the old dusty rug. Alec sat up swiftly and pulled a magazine from the top of the stack, flipping it over briskly.

"Wh-what?" Isabelle asked and Alec shook his head. Isabelle stared at the magazine, sitting up slowly to reach for it.

"Isabelle, leave it be. Please," Alec spoke gently and Isabelle fell back against the couch, her side pressed to Alec's desperately, like a little child looking for protection from the nightmares, except this was no nightmare and she wasn't going to wake up with Jace beside her. After a near forty minutes, Tristan joined them sitting across from them, something about the way he was seat transferred that he wasn't planning on staying in the waiting room for the news.

"I can't stay forever. It's my daughter's 5th birthday and I promised my wife I'd be home, I'm already late. Please call me when news has come," Tristan got back up, his voice was the most sincere either Lightwood had ever heard.

"Alright. Tell Katie Happy Birthday," replied Alec, Isabelle was thankful he spoke instead of her, she didn't think she could speak right now. Tristan nodded and got up, leaving in a gentle manner. The two of them sat there longer, at some point, Alec got up.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute. Okay?" Alec looked at Isabelle, she hadn't spoken a word in a while and all she could do was nod. Alec left to the bathroom, leaving her alone in the room. She glanced to the magazine stack, though it had been almost three hours, or whatever, she couldn't even tell how long it had been, she still was curious as to what was on that magazine. She had her suspicions, but hoped they wouldn't be correct. She leaned over and flipped the top magazine over and a picture of Jace and her greeted her. It was a picture taken on 5th Avenue, she was on his back, her head bent over his shoulder to kiss him and he had his head tilted upward, their lips were locked, the last of the laughter dying from their faces. The picture had the name of the photographer at the bottom, Dani Martinez. The picture was only from three days ago, but it felt like a lifetime ago. Though, she knew seeing him would make her cry again, her eyes were already red a puffy, she had cried so much already that she knew she had no tears left to cry so she simply tore the magazine cover off and folded it, holding the image to her chest.

"I love you…" she whispered, thinking for a moment of Jace and what he would do if he were here with her right now. The silence in the room was almost painful and the ringing in her ears kept growing louder and louder. Isabelle couldn't think straight much less try to pretend she was okay. Squeezing her eyes shut again, a restless sleep grabbed her and pulled her under.

_Isabelle and Jace were getting ready to go for their morning jog, something they hadn't done in a few weeks. They had just finished getting ready and now they were out on the street, getting ready to go. One of the things Isabelle loved about running was that she felt like she could fly when she did it. There was no boundaries and there was no person standing at the other end to yell at her or shake her from the repetitive and focused movement of the jog. With Jace by her side, she felt that and more, but there was also a feeling of trust that passed between the two of them, a feeling that no one emotion could describe. One after the other, her feet hit the ground and with each passing foot fall, she felt her mind get lighter and lighter and the fear mixed with fatigue, began to ebb away into nothing more than a memory. The wind shot down the streets that penned them in, not with a fence of wood, but a maze of buildings. Isabelle's raven black hair flowed behind her in a graceful movement, the stars twinkling above them, or what little stars you could see in New York's night sky. She held out feeling really well for a long time but after 5 miles, her high started to crash. Sweat stuck her clothes to her and her hair to her neck. Drowsiness was lolling itself back into her and her strides were shrinking, but in an effort to keep with Jace, she desperately tried to steady the pace. While she looked like someone who had just ran 5 miles, Jace looked like he just stepped out of his house and could go for another 20 before he started sweating. _

"_Thank you for jogging with me," Isabelle breathed, as they got home, she headed for the main bathroom. Jace chuckled softly and tailed her to her bed room. _

"_Of course. I hope you feel better now." Jace murmured, concern lighting his face again. Isabelle felt a warm feeling run inside her and she nodded. _

"_Running with you always calms my nerves. Thank you for being there with me," She said as she got into the shower. Jace said something in response, but the water of the shower drowned him out. _

"Izzy…" Alec's voice pulled her from her power nap. She shot bolt right up and looked at him, relaxing when seeing him then tensing when remembering why she was in the hospital.

"Is there…?" Isabelle was afraid to ask if there was news but the question hung open in the air between them.

"Apparently there will be someone coming by soon, but we have to go to a meeting room so we can talk to the doctor in private," Alec replied, the two of them got up and made their way there, Isabelle still felt the last ropes of sleep hanging onto her stiffly. She needed to go back to sleep but now she felt like she'd never sleep again. "Also," Alec's voice was quiet but nevertheless made Isabelle jump. She had been lost in her own mind, "Mum has a plane ticket and is flying down now, she should be here tomorrow."

"O-okay…" Isabelle spoke gently as they walked into the private room. There was a clock on the wall and it was ticking mockingly, making sure they knew that with every passing second, their hearts growing heavier with worry.

"Lightwoods?" The surgeon asked and they nodded. He sat down across from them, "Alright. Thank you for waiting. Would you like to hear the news now?" They nodded fearfully.


	9. He Got Shot Down, Oh He Got Shot Down

**Chapter 9- He Got Shot Down, Oh He Got Shot Down**

There was something about this day that got under Jace's skin. He was having serious déjà vu while standing in the middle of a living room space. He knew exactly where he was after he gathered his bearings, how could he forget? He grew up here for 11 years… This was the house where his mother was killed. Sort of. See, there had always been pieces of the story that he never told Alec and never told Isabelle. His real mother committed suicide when she was 7 months pregnant with him after his father was killed in war. He was rescued, though he doesn't know how, and adopted by the people he always told everyone were his parents. It was easier than thinking his mother didn't want him and his father never knew him, but his adopted father was abusive to a new level. He would always find new ways to hurt him and it was something Jace resented. The eggshell walls that towered around him gave him a sort of fear for what was to come. In his heart, he knew how this would play out, how it always played out in his nightmares, except this time… it seemed so much more real. Like he was there again. Jace gently walked down the hall, his feet pressed onto the soft carpet that his mother bought when he was 6. It was a black carpet, so it wouldn't take on stains, and it was soft between his toes as he went through the hall. This carpet had been worn down throughout the years of everyone using it, his parents walking up and down it, guests, him running up and down the hall, his little padded feet barely making a sound as they moved. He recalled the times he would run down on this carpet and would stumble, falling and bunching the carpet up as a child does, and having to straighten it back out because his mother had told him not to run in the hall and here he was running. As Jace walked to the room he knew best, his room, he saw himself, well what was him, laying in bed. It was the image of a young, golden haired boy, tucked under the sheets and buried in the pillows, his eyes squeezed tightly closed and he moved, though wrapped in sleep, as if to fend off a nightmare of his own, his image in blurry and glitchy like it was on a bad tv and occasionally, he would glitch so bad that he wouldn't be there at all. There was the soft sound of heavy footsteps in the hall, a man walking toward the room that both Jace's were in, both of them cornered in the back room, the room that the man chose so he knew that Jace could not get out, no matter how hard he tried, if he was coming. The door swung open with a **bang **, a sound Jace would later remember as the start of the waking nightmare.

"Get up, you worthless thing," Jace's father sneered, pulling a half awake Jace from out of the bed and onto his feet, his hand crushing Jace's arm, leaving what would later be noticed as a bruise, black, purple, blue and ugly. A sign he was weak, was what his father would call it. The half awake Jace, more awake then the real Jace was, stumbled out of bed, shaking the last holds of sleep from himself as he did so, the panicked fear and terror washing over him like an icy bucket of water being dumped over his head.

"W-where are we going?" Jace asked, trying to make his voice steel so that the fear wasn't as apparent, wasn't right there out in the open. His father laughed bitterly and dragged Jace down the hall, pulling his arm so hard that it hurt and he felt like it would be blown from its socket any minute now. Jace couldn't get to his feet correctly but if he fell, he knew he'd probably end up losing use of his arm for a while and he couldn't afford that. So he pushed on, walking a walk that wasn't normal and bending at an angle he shouldn't be able to bend at.

"We're going to see someone," his father replied coldly, yanking Jace again, and he stumbled, biting back tears of pain because he couldn't let his father see he was crying, or else his father would give him something to cry about. That was the kind of man his father was, not the kind of man you wanted to be around. Jace knew he should stop calling him his father when he wasn't, but he had gotten used to calling him that or else, and old habits die hard.

"Who?" Jace said, his young voice sounding echoey and broken in Jace's ears, like he wasn't supposed to be hearing this again, he wasn't supposed to be here again. There was a sharp pain in his own arm as his father dragged young Jace into the kitchen and pulled a knife, a steak knife, a butcher's knife, the knife, from the wall, dropping it heavily down on the counter. It made a **clang bang **sound, everything in this memory of this house did, everything made a sound like a broken machine working on its last legs and crushing the bones of little children and the dreams of everyone, scarring and carving itself into the memories of all who heard its sounds. Jace couldn't remember a time when this house wasn't a work of nightmares but now, in the dim half light, with his crazy father picking up the large knife, him trapped in his hold, he felt like this house had come alive and was filled with fear that pumped into the little child easily. "Who?!" Jace repeated, louder, spurred on by something that to this day he still couldn't peg.

"Shut up!" Jace's father yelled, hitting him with the flat side of the knife on his cheek, Jace drew in a breath and his father pulled him out of the room, pulling him roughly, he kept stumbling as he followed at a desperate pace. "Oh love…" Jace's father called, walking into the large living room. It had vaulted ceilings and was a house that seemed to tower over all of them suddenly. His father made his way toward his mother who was sitting on the couch in a daze, reading her book. He let go of Jace roughly and swung at his mother just as she looked up, the knife coming swinging down at her. It stabbed her before she could move, Jace could see everything all over again, like he was looking at it from a new angle. He couldn't describe what he saw, otherwise he'd make people ill and if this were a story he'd have to change the warnings to Graphic Depictions of Violence, so he instead watched the knife go in and out, in and out, in and out. His heart broke with every movement his father made and Jace watched twice as his father killed his mother, his mother falling to the ground finally dead and he turned on Jace.

"What did you do, father?" Jace spoke, allowing terror to fill his voice finally. He spins on Jace, as if remembering his son was still in the room, as if for the first time he realised that someone just bore witness to his crime. He laughed bitterly, and pull out the knife out of his mother's corpse, turning to Jace completely and kicking his mother aside. He took his steps toward young Jace, Jace's eyes widen.

"I can't have any witness, boy. You're a witness," he spits and runs at Jace, his eyes wild and he leaps at Jace. Young Jace threw his hands up desperately trying to protect himself from his father's attack on him. His knife keeps going in and swinging around him and slashing, he can barely breath but he manages, by some miracle he gets away. He managed to kick his father somehow hook his father in the back of the leg and pull his legs out from underneath him, the knife ran down his side as he did so and only adrenaline allowed him to run and get out of the house, he has his hands pressed to his side with the blood from the wound already bubbling over, his whole body shaking and barely able to stand upright. He barely made it out the front door, older Jace chasing after his younger self involuntarily, he knew where the story went from here.

"Help! Help! Anyone! I need HELP!" Jace screamed, his young voice echoing around the small suburban area he grew up in, much different than his now home in New York. In fact, it was not even in America at all, he grew up in Royal Tunbridge Wells in the UK and when his voice rang out, fear filled and high, his vision blurring with lack of blood, he saw window lights fly on and people rush out to the streets. Jace watched as he knew little Jace was getting dizzy and falling under, Jace watched as the people called 999 and phoned for help, trying to hold the blood in his body and keep him alive while he murmured "My father… my father" over and over again until the men who had rushed out onto the streets ran to surround his house, to make sure no one got out. The cars and ambulances raced down the road toward the house and little Jace was hauled into an ambulance that took off at top speed, EMT's around his tiny body, the police officers breaking down the door and going into the house. A whirlwind of things happening around Jace making his head spin, making his mind hurt, the world was spinning and spinning and spinning in an endless circle, the spinning would never stop and it just kept spinning until the police lights flashing were just streaks in his vision and his stomach hurt and his back hurt and his legs hurt and his head hurt and everything hurt and he couldn't think- no he couldn't move- and he couldn't be there anymore but he couldn't be anywhere else and the world just kept on spinning, spiraling around like he was in free fall in the stars. There was an endless line above him it kept going up and down up and down faster and faster with the quickening of the spinning. Red, up, blue, down, red, up, blue, down, red, up, blue, down, faster faster faster still, red, up, blue, down, red, up, blue, down, red, up, blue, down, impossibly faster than before, red, up, blue, down, red, up, blue, down, all he could feel was the pain, red, up, blue, down, red, up, blue, down, it was reaching a breaking point, there was a new white light, red, up, blue, down, black, flat.

"Nurse! Doctor! Someone! He needs HELP!" There was a flurry of movement in the hospital, Alec and Isabelle were seated by Jace's bed a moment ago and now they were out in the hall, Isabelle wrapped in Alec's arms, Alec holding her close. Both siblings were too scared to cry, too scared to speak, too scared to move. They had just been seated by Jace's bedside when his heart rate had picked up dramatically and then… flat-lined.

"Mr and Miss Lightwood… your brother is being moved back to an intensive care unit where he will be more closely monitored. He was showing positive signs of recovery which is why we originally moved him out, but obviously he's going to need more time. Why don't you two head home, sleep in your own beds and then come back in the morning and we'll call you if anything takes a negative turn or a very positive turn from here, alright?" Dr. Robenson spoke to them softly in the empty corridor. Dr. Robenson was Jace's Doctor at the hospital and he was also the man who had delivered the news that Jace would be okay with a bit more rest and time. Thankfully, none of the bullets had hit anything major and only had done blood loss damage and a few other things that Alec could not recall in the heat of the moment. He had opened his eyes when the doctor came to talk to them and now he just sighed heavily.

"Will we most likely be receiving a bad call?" Alec asked, watching the Doctor's face, "And be honest with me, please."

"No. I think that that was really the biggest health scare we'll encounter. Once he pulls through and out of this tunnel, I think he'll be one of the lucky ones. There's no real damage that will affect him permanently. He should be leaving here with only some mental scars, which we will give you information as such on and we are going to believe that he has a stable support system with you two, are we correct?" Dr. Robenson was looking at them, Isabelle nodded in time with Alec.

"Yes. He does. We'd do anything to make sure he's okay again," Alec replied as Isabelle had basically shut down and refused to speak, it happened when tragedy struck.

"Good. Then why don't you head home and take a shower and sleep a little, he's in good hands here. We promise." Dr. Robenson spoke to them and Isabelle nodded softly, Alec looking at his sister who looked like she was going to die on her feet from fatigue.

"Alright. We'll come back tomorrow morning at visiting hours," Alec concluded, moving so he could scoop up his little sister who was already drifting off.

"Alright," Dr. Robenson smiled gently and waved softly as Alec made his way down the hallway to the elevator.

"Izzy… I have to grab my phone and call for Harry, can you hold onto me please?" His voice was soft and his sleepy sister did as he asked, he fished his phone out of his pocket and called Harry. "Harry, can you pick us up at the hospital? Yes. Thank you." Alec hung up and slipped the phone back into his pocket, holding Isabelle again tightly. As he reached the doors, Harry pulled up and he headed outside with Isabelle. In the car he gently laid her down over the long seats and he sat beside her, she was long asleep.

"How is he?" Harry's voice was somber and quiet and Alec numbly shrugged.

"Alright I hope. He had flat-lined when we were in the room and he's been put back in the ICU but Dr. Robenson has hope for him which is good because he's the top doctor there and he rarely has hope for gunshot patients," Alec relayed back to Harry, his voice soft and he stroked Isabelle's hair wondering what his sister was dreaming of.

"Dr. Robenson is one of the best doctors in the city, he's damn lucky he has him as his head doctor," Harry replied as the traffic lulled on. Alec just made a sound in reply. It truly was shocking, seeing all the people out on the streets, the traffic lining the road, and everyone milling around as though nothing had happened. The world kept moving even when your world felt like it was broken into a million pieces. Alec fell into a dream, surprised to find it was about Magnus, it was a nice surprise.

Pacing the cool halls, Alec brushed his dark hair from his face and looked in the mirror, trying for a smile. His smiles were rare unless around, Isabelle, Jace and now Magnus. He felt that he was almost always lighter since he'd met Magnus. Magnus Bane, the man who changed his life completely, that lived for parties and fun, that thrived off the alcoholic beverages and radiant lights of the bars and clubs. The one that never missed up on an opportunity to be glamorous, shaking off insults while putting on glitter eyeliner, not afraid of judgement, and one of the smartest and most influential people to ever walk the Earth not only in the fashion world. Alec was absolutely sure that he hadn't been with Magnus long, but if there ever was a person for him Magnus was it. He was in love. Magnus had helped him through things no one else can. If it were up to Alec, he'd never let Magnus go. That's why tonight's date was so important. Alec planned on telling Magnus he loved him and hoping for the best. He knew very little in comparison to Magnus about being in love, as Magnus was and is his only boyfriend, but that didn't matter. He at least knew what his heart wanted. And his heart wanted Magnus. Magnus's loft was large and gorgeous (a place Alec had never actually been in) and he found himself walking down the halls, through the large room when suddenly, the image off the loft began to melt. Now he was standing in a room quite different, it looked like a victorian music room and there was the soft sound of a violin playing. He turned around in a circle, looking for the person playing the violin, expecting to see Magnus or someone he knew personally. Instead, he saw before him a silver haired boy holding a silvered violin. He sat in this elusive music room, his long agile fingers tracing the strings of the violin. His fingers danced over it and plucked a few stings. He rested his violin against his shoulder and his neck, there was a slight indent where the violin has made its mark upon his skin. Alec felt himself heave a gentle sigh and he watched as the boy closed his eyes, seeming to allow himself to give in to the feel of the violin pressed to his neck and how relaxed it made him, though Alec was unsure as to how that could relax anyone. Then, suddenly, he struck a few notes, soon his hands were flying over the strings, slashing and getting lost in the music. Alec was completely taken aback at the sound of the music, the striking notes of the violin played by a man he'd never me who looked more relaxed than ever before, even though he moved at the swiftest pace. Just as soon as it began, it ended, with rising notes, striking with passion and skill, his hands moving so swiftly on the violin that he wouldn't be able to keep up the pace had he been thinking about it, thankfully he wasn't. The violin pressed to the crook of his neck was like a limb seemed to have grown accustomed to over time and learned to live with it and strive with it. It left Alec wondering. He gently moved toward this boy and his violin, moved to take with him, to ask him what he was doing and who he was and why he was in his dreams but instead- Alec's head jerked up and hit the back of the car's headrest. He cursed, still hearing the dying high notes of the violin ringing in his ears. Glancing around, he realised they were outside of the apartment, Harry sitting in the front on his phone, humming to violin music played by the famous violinist James Carstairs. Alec sighed and cursed his brain for letting the music warp his dream about Magnus.

"Hey, you're up," Harry turned and smiled at Alec who nodded groggily. Isabelle was still passed out in the seat next to him, the gentle rise and fall of her chest promised him that she was alive.

"What time is it?" Alec asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes and stretching his arms high above his head.

"You've been out for three hours so I parked in the garage and decided you probably need the sleep, though I must admit, a bed is more comfortable," Harry smiled softly at Alec who gave him a laugh in response. "It's 7:30 pm."

"No denying that, and thanks for letting us get some shut eye. I think we'll head inside now, you can head home," Alec handed Harry a very substantial tip and Harry gave him a look but Alec left in on the passenger seat regardless. He scooped up Isabelle and they went into the building, heading for the elevator. They were greeted by Mrs. Wells in the elevator.

"I'm sorry to hear about Jace," she said softly to them, her elderly face looking sincerely at Alec and the sleeping Isabelle.

"We all are… thank you though," Alec replied, giving the nice women a strained smile.

"I'll keep you guys in my prayers," she patted Alec's shoulder as she left the elevator. The rest of the way was a silent ride up and when they got to their penthouse, Alec tucked Isabelle into bed and headed for the shower. When he was in the bathroom, his phone rang and he looked down to see the hospital was calling him. He answered it and held his breath.


	10. Now, For The News

**Chapter 10- Now For The News**

_**After Clary got home from the "date" - Two Days Ago**_

Clary had just gotten back to her apartment and was in the process of dejectedly pulling off her boots when her phone buzzed. She secretly found herself hoping it was Isabelle, texting her to explain what had just happened, why she had run out of the cafe like a bat out of Hell. It had taken her quite some time to get home, there was a lot of traffic, police and first aid responders everywhere, just another tragic event in New York City. Maybe there was a robbery or an old woman fell down the stairs or a mugging, who knew in this city. Clary pulled out her phone, holding her breath, and read a name that wasn't Isabelle's. Simon. His message simply read, "_**Clary. Turn on the news now."**_ Clary didn't love watching the news, seeing what everyone was doing to the world depressed her, and she knew Simon never watched the news except if he was doing a gig and something came on. Clary typed a quick reply and fell into the more comfortable of the two gray chairs, hugging the fluffy orange pillow to her chest absently as she turned on the tv and flipped to the news station, raising the volume. "**-ll be talking about the recent shooting that just occurred hours ago in Hideaway Club in Manhattan. The shooter has just been identified as an older male previously convicted of second degree murder of his girlfriend and attempted murder of his adopted son, along with a few other charges, that include neglect that lead to the death of his eldest son. He escaped from jail a few nights ago and police have him back in custody now, and there is absolutely no way this man will ever be seen out of jail again, the death penalty is being weighed as an option in the courts as I speak. Now, onto the casualties of this horrendous act, there were 3 killed and at least 20 people who sustained injury due to the shooting, only 5 of those injured are currently being held in hospitals around New York, anywhere they could be taken to be helped quickest. One of the five in critical condition seems to be the target of this shooting as he sustained the most bullet wounds and the people seem to recall the shooter scoping him out. His name is Jace Herondale and it has recently been disclosed to me that the shooter is his adopted father, giving police the impression that he was going to the club that night to finish off Mr. Herondale. We do have a person on the ground right now at the scene, she is with Tristan Caz, manager of the Lightwoods and Mr. Herondale, he was also at the club while these events conspired. Hello Lindy."**

"**Cecilia. Thank you and hello to you as well. Here with me is Tristan Caz, manager of the Lightwoods and Jace Herondale. Mr. Caz do you think that Jace Herondale was the primary target of this shooting?"**

"**I do. We all do. The police are positive and all I have to say is that Jace is beloved by many but known by few and all my prayers are going to the Lightwoods and for a speedy recovery for Jace."**

"**Thank you, Mr. Caz. One more question. Do you believe the death penalty is warrented in this senario?"**

"**In my eyes, any man who is capable of killing his child and girlfriend, and trying to kill his other son not once, but twice, deserves to die."**

"**Thank you again, Mr. Caz,"** Lindy walked across the scene to a police officer who seemed to be unwilling to comment but drafted to do the comment nevertheless, "**With me now is Mr. Raphael Santiago of NYPD. Mr. Santiago, hello."**

"**Hello."**

"**I think the main question on all our minds right now is, is Jace Herondale lucky to be alive? Do you think that he had been the primary target of this shooting and somehow, someway, escaped death at the hands of Valentine Morgenstern again?"**

"**Quite frankly, yes. He is probably one of the luckiest people I've ever heard of and if there's anyone who has a guardian angel, it would be Jace Herondale."**

"**Is Valentine Morgenstern still a threat to us?"**

"**No. We are going to make sure he isn't, ma'am."**

"**One more question. Do you think Valentine deserves the death penalty?"**

"**I am not allowed to answer that."**

"**That's alright, Mr. Santiago. Thank you. Back to you Cecilia."**

"**Thank you Lindy. Well you heard it here first, folks. Thank you for tuning in and we'll be updating on this story as more news comes in. See you next time, I'm Cecilia Harris signing off."** Clary couldn't even move as the screen changed to commercials for pregnancy tests and cars. Jace was one of the reasons she'd seen those ambulances. One of those could have Jace in them. One of those carried away Jace and left Alec and Isabelle behind. Isabelle… Oh by the Angel… Isabelle. She hadn't even thought of how she must be and knew she should call her but a part of her told her not to, told her not to press because Isabelle probably wasn't in the best state of mind right now, everything considered. She gently got up from the chair, shutting off the TV as she did, and made her way to get a bowl of cereal and think. Maybe paint. That was a good idea. She had bought a new canvas the other day and had planned on using it at BAoA but she knew by now that when she got into a painting mood, she had to paint. And that's what she did.

_**Present day- Four days after the shooting**_

This was the first time Jace had really been awake since… since whatever had happened in the slew of things that went down. He was not in full working condition, but he was conscious and not dying anymore. He hoped. Izzy was asleep at his side lightly, he felt himself relax in himself when around Iz. Her hair was a dark cloud against the white hospital sheets, her eyes closed tightly and her breath caused her chest to rise and fall in a graceful, peaceful manner. There was no makeup covering her face, a rare thing for Isabelle who seemed to always have it on her not to impress others but to empower herself. She was just in leggings and one of his white t-shirts, an outfit Jace personally found to be his favourite, something that didn't show her off to the whole world because she didn't belong to the world and she didn't belong to him, she belonged only to herself and that's all she should ever belong to. Isabelle stirred slightly, her lashes fluttering open as her dark eyes peaked out from where they had hidden. He pressed a kiss awkwardly to her head, he couldn't really move too much. She glanced up at him and smiled sleepily.

"You're awake," Isabelle's voice was one he really needed to hear right now, he smiled softly at her and gave her a nod.

"So are you," he whispered, gently pulling her close, something Isabelle didn't resist. He smiled at her again, he couldn't imagine the Hell she's been through these past few days.

"Do you want me to call Alec?" Isabelle sat up more so they were level with each other and Jace kissed her lightly.

"In a minute, he's probably sleeping, considering you were asleep when I woke," Jace replied gently and Isabelle gave him a gentle nod.

"No. Actually he left to get me a coffee and I must've fallen asleep…" Isabelle's brow furrowed as if in thought and she glanced up at the clock. "He left fifteen minutes ago, he probably went out to get the coffee… He hates hospitals."

"I hate hospitals too," Jace replied, laughing bitterly at the irony of that statement. He couldn't laugh long, he had to close his eyes and breath because the laughter hurt.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle's worried voice was accompanied by a touch to his cheek, a gentle brush of her fingers to him that drew him back to the ground.

"Yeah, it just hurts. That's all…" Jace spoke, his voice rough around the edges with the pain and loving in the middle for Isabelle.

"Do you want me to get a nurse? She can give you something to dull the pain," Isabelle looked at him, worried. Jace shook his head.

"No, it's okay. It's only if I move too much and stuff like that. I'm alright, swear," Jace's voice was sure and Isabelle knew he probably wasn't alright but she also knew he didn't want painkillers. Jace stared at the ceiling, thinking to himself how to go forward from here. He didn't feel much different, aside from the pain that was located where he was sure the bullets had caused damage. He didn't really know anything about the shooting other than the fact that he was shot and then fell unconscious for one reason or another. Blood loss maybe? He didn't know. There was a throbbing pain in his head though, he know he wasn't shot up there, Isabelle is watching him intently now, like she wants to say something but doesn't know what to say. Jace glances down at Isabelle, surprised to see raw emotion in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Isabelle whispers and gently looks down and away from his face so he can't see her eyes anymore. He looks at her, concern lining his face as he gently guided her face back up so they can look at each other.

"For what, love?" Jace spoke softly and laced his fingers lightly in her hair, his eyes shining gold in the sunlight. Isabelle shook her head simply and gave a soft cry.

"It was supposed to be me and you went instead because I said I wanted to go out… and you ended up getting hurt. It should've been me. I should've been there," Isabelle was looking away again, crying softly as she did, not watching him in the slightest, unable to.

"Oh Iz… Iz, my girl, my painted angel, it isn't your fault. You couldn't have known. If anything, this could've happened anywhere. And I don't know what I'd do with myself if you were the one who was hurt… I don't think I'd be able to be as strong as you have been…" Jace's voice was sad, he couldn't even begin to imagine the guilt she was feeling, guilt she didn't deserve to feel.

"You don't know that… It should've been me there…" Isabelle was shaking her head and Jace gently wiped away her tears using his thumb.

"No Isabelle. Please…" Jace begged her and kissed her head again Izzy nodded silently. The door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Mr. Herondale! You're awake!" He seemed surprised and Jace gave a nod, smiling weakly at the doctor.

"Yeah. You must be the doctor?" Jace asked, looking at him as if trying to read a nonexistent name tag. "I'm sorry, I'm at a disadvantage here. Your name is…?"

"Ah. Sorry, Mr. Herondale. My name is Dr. Matthew Robenson. I've been your surgeon and now I'm your primary doctor. How are you feeling?" Dr. Robenson asked as Isabelle gently stood up and sat in the chair by Jace's bedside, holding Jace's hand.

"Like I got shot," Jace replied, casting him a sarcastic smile to which Dr. Robenson rolled his eyes in response.

"Are you in pain?" Dr. Robenson asked and Jace tilted his head and frowned, feigning being serious for a moment.

"I don't know Doc. Does it hurt to get shot?" Jace glanced at him and Isabelle let out a short bark of laughter.

"Mr. Herondale, please be serious," Dr. Robenson rubbed between his eyebrows and Jace lifted his hands painfully.

"Hey! I was asking you a serious question!" A smile broke Jace's facade of seriousness and he chuckled lightly, stopping when the pain cut him short.

"Okay, well for your own personal well being, I will ask you again. Are you in pain?" Dr. Robenson raised his eyebrows at Jace.

"I told you last time, I got shot. So no shit I'm in pain, I just cover my pain with my sharp wit and intelligence," Jace replied, his face now resumed in a deadpan state. Isabelle rolled her eyes fondly, wiping away the last few tears.

"If he's being like this with you, he's on the mend. Not perfect, but on the mend," watches Jace's face carefully, smiling gently at both men in the room. The door opened and Alec entered the room.

"Jace! You're awake!" He almost dropped the coffees in his hands as he ran over to Jace. He put the coffee on the bedside table and hugged Jace lightly, Jace hugged Alec back, closing his eyes and feeling the familiar feel of his brother against him. He needed something familiar and the Lightwoods were the familiar for him. He couldn't imagine not having them in his life, they literally saved him when he needed it most, they restored his faith and his hope and his trust and he could never do enough to thank them. "Don't you ever fucking scare us like that again," Alec's words may sound harsh but his tone was one of pain and joy, laced with tears and Jace just gave a weak, pain-filled laugh.

"I won't brother. Promise," Jace whispered. Alec nodded.

"Ahem," Dr. Robenson smiled softly at them and Alec backed up, handing Izzy the coffee as he did.

"Sorry," Alec replied, giving the doctor a lopsided apologetic smile.

"As I was saying, I can give you painkillers in the form of a shot or in pill format," Dr. Robenson looked at Jace who shrugged.

"Give me the pills and water I guess," Jace glanced around the room and automatically felt better than he ever had before in a hospital.

"Alright. And I'm going to get a nurse to change your IV bag and bring you the painkillers, I'll have another nurse check on you later tonight. It's good to see you're awake, Mr. Herondale," Dr. Robenson nodded and left the room.

"Seems like a quality guy," Jace remarked, smiling at the siblings. They both chuckled and Isabelle sat back by his side, stroking his hair back lightly, a thing she did in the morning. Alec sat in the chair at the foot of his bed. "I don't want to know the details, I don't think I can know the details without getting emotional one way or the other, but can you tell me if the shooters been caught?"

"Yes," Isabelle's voice was sure and Alec nodded to confirm it, Jace felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders, taking a huge sigh of relief.

"Who was it?" Jace asked, if they had him then they would know who he or she was.

"Well… that you might not want to know," Isabelle gently replied, her fingers lacing in his golden hair as she played with his hair.

"I think I'll find out one way or another. Who was it?" Jace glanced at Alec who heaved a nervous sigh.

"It was Valentine," Alec said, his voice steady. Jace felt the weight on his shoulders return, this time it seemed to be crushing him.

"Valentine?! How?" Jace found that the only emotion that manifested in the slew of emotions he felt was anger. When they didn't reply he said it again, with more force behind his words, "How?!" Isabelle flinched, but he didn't even notice.

"Jace, calm down," Alec's voice was calming but Jace didn't want to be calm, he wanted to be mad, he wanted to hurt someone, he wanted Valentine dead.

"No! Tell me how, Alec!" Jace was staring Alec down, Isabelle got up from Jace's side and left the room, the raised voices bothering her too much. Alec sighed heavily as Jace stared him down.

"He escaped from jail two nights ago apparently and it wasn't released to the public because the police thought they had him, but they didn't. Now they do though and he's being tried to see if he gets life or the death penalty," Alec got up and looked at Jace. Jace couldn't take it, he came back to kill him, he came back to kill Jace after all those years, after being locked in jail, the best jail in the country, he got out, tracked Jace down, and tried to kill him.

"Pass me my phone," was all Jace could say as a nurse came in and performed her rounds, giving him the drugs, then leaving. Jace took them and texted a reporter he had on his phone, "_**You want to know how I feel about my adopted father being put on trial with an ax hanging over his head?" **_Jace waited for a reply and then let out a sigh, a heavy sigh and glanced up at Alec. "I'm sorry I got mad… I just, I can't think when he's around. Can you get Isabelle, please?" Jace asked, nervous of his reply. Alec nodded gently and smiled softly.

"Yeah, of course. Don't worry about getting mad, you need to feel to be human, okay?" Alec turned and made his way to the door as Jace nodded gently. When the door closed behind Alec, he glanced down at his phone.

"_**Jace Herondale? Yes. We do want to know how you feel."**_ Jace read the massage and planned his reply mentally before typing the words into the phone, he let his anger guide his words.

"_**Karma hurts. I want to be the one who drops that ax hanging over his head."**_


	11. Back Into The Light

**Chapter 11- Back Into The Light**

The past month has been a complete blur, there was so much going on that it was hard to keep track of everything. Jace had gotten back on his feet, ready and raring to go, and had survived with only some scars and a fear of loud noises. Alec and Izzy had helped him and life had begun to shift back to normal as always, busy. There was a lot of magazines and press interviews. Photo shoots and modelling. Body painting and posing. Currently though, it was near Halloween and Isabelle was posed gracefully, still as stone, in one of the studios, careful not to move while Clary's hand painted on her body. There were fans all around and the heater was on so Isabelle wouldn't sweat and she wouldn't shiver, a way to keep her still and steady. She'd been standing here for around two hours now, Clary swinging around her body and painting her from different angles and moving the light behind her with her foot as she did so. Her hair was up in a messy bun, a few deep red orange strands hung out of the tie. Her green eyes were focused on every stroke and Isabelle watched as her hand held the brush lightly between her long fingers, her teeth dug into her bottom lip, biting it in thought. She had quite a few freckles gracing her face and her arms, she was in a dark blue tank-top and black jean shorts. Todays paint wasn't like anything she'd ever done before, normally, Clary would paint scenes on her or blend her into things, today though, she was painting a gorgeous dark angelic look on her. Going across Isabelle's face was a thick black line from the top of her eyebrows to the start of her cheekbone. There were smears of black down her face from that line, a red tear by the side of her eye, her lips painted blood red, that same colour was on her hands and chest, like she had torn something apart. A crown of thorns was on her head, her hair messily placed around the crown. She already had natural almost black coloured eyes so no contacts were necessary, personally Isabelle was happy that her eyes pulled through for once. Clary was currently doing the finished touches to her body where she had painted her ribs exposed and white, somewhat bloody and the part where her heart would be under was cracked and revealed an empty area. She had scratches up her legs where demons and the souls of the damned tried to climb and she was wearing a real, tattered, long black skirt that only swept the back, covering what it had to in the front. In the front she wore a dark black, lacy bra top that had some of the red paint smeared on it. There were gorgeous fake wings on her back, they were a shining silver and huge, held up and fluttering in the wind. Clary stepped back and let Isabelle look at herself in the mirror, she spun in a graceful circle, her eyes glowing as she saw the face in the mirror. "Gorgeous as always, Clar," Izzy remarked, smiling as Clary laughed triumphantly.

"That was the hardest thing I've ever done on you, Izzy. It turned out great! Should we get Dani?" Clary asked looking over Isabelle proudly. Izzy nodded and smiled at her, locking eyes with Clary for a moment.

"You work miracle, Fray. Miracles," Isabelle smiled and Clary laughed fondly as they headed to the photography room where Dani was sitting. Dani was laying on her back, a camera held over her face as she scrolled through pictures, judging them individually, lost in thought and tapping her foot to the music that was playing out of the speakers. "Dani!" Isabelle called and Dani jumped in surprise, turning to face Izzy and Clary, her face graced with a smile as she watched them come in. Her eyes widened taking in Clary's masterpiece.

"Wow, Clary… that's amazing…" Dani looked at Clary before turning and going to get her camera ready. Clary's smile grew impossibly larger.

"Thanks Dani!" Clary replied, her eyes dancing with joy.

"Anytime. Now, Izzy, come sit up here," she motioned to a spot on a window sill, "sit there and dangle a foot off the sill, positioned so that I can see all the details first, tilt your head and bite your lip. Also," Dani turned to Clary as Izzy followed the directions, carefully fitting her wings into the window, "I got that prop heart you asked for. We'll use it in a minute." Clary nodded and Izzy watched Dani finalize some stuff before she nodded and counted down on her fingers. Izzy posed and the camera flashed repeatedly, Dani moving angles as she needed to and after a flurry of light in a minute, Dani smiled and nodded.

"Now what's on your mind?" Izzy asked as Dani made her way toward the prop heart. It looked real, painstakingly real.

"Hold this is your left hand and bite into it like an apple, its candy, sugar worked so don't dig your teeth in too fast or deep. Ready?" Dani asked as Isabelle did as she was told, she nodded carefully. Dani smiled and counted down again before taking more pictures. There were a few more pose changes, one that was Izzy standing facing the window, her wings spread wide then hugged around her, another with her crouched in the window, eyes wide and terrifying. Finally, Dani called wrap.

"Did we do it?" Izzy asked and Dani nodded happily.

"Clary, you should be damn proud of yourself, these pictures will be up in a little bit, you guys can see them then," Dani replied, smiling and waving her camera in the air. The girls rolled their eyes fondly but didn't protest as Dani headed to plug her camera into the computer and sift through the pictures.

"Thanks Dani, I'm going to shower and wash off this lovely masterpiece," Izzy replied, pouting slightly. Clary sighed and nodded to Isabelle.

"Ahh the artwork that does not last very long," Clary smiled gently, "body painting. Anyways, I'll come with you to the showers, granted I won't be showering but we all know Dani likes not being bothered while doing her choosing of photos to post," Clary concluded. Dani gave a bark of laughter from the computer and nodded, not taking her eyes off the screen. They made their way to the showers together, Isabelle having Clary help take off her wings. The wings took a long moment to detach, they were also heavy as sin once they were off.

"Thanaks, Clary. For the painting and helping me with the wings," Isabelle glanced happily at Clary and Clary nodded, smiling.

"Of course. Now," Clary unclasps the skirt so Isabelle is in just under clothing and the paint, she gets into the shower, its a glass door, frosted glass from her knees to her chin as she washes out her hair and body. Clary had her back to the shower, was hanging up the skirt and wings, putting everything away. Somewhere along the way, the two girls had become really good friends but also, Clary had begun to feel things for Isabelle that she didn't realise she could feel for girls. It was strange, she had had a bunch of boyfriends in her life but never a girl, which was why think about with Isabelle shocked her quite a bit. Izzy was rinsing her hair, lost in the drum of the water. Isabelle always said she wasn't really alive until she felt the hot water running on me. Steam filled the shower room quickly and she washed her hair, slicking it back and humming her favourite tune, focused on the steam crawling around the shower room. Isabelle had never felt so tired until now, watching the remnants of the paint drip from her body and down the drain. Izzy leaned back on the wall after rinsing her hair and watched the water carve a path down the fogged up glass door of the shower. Soon the water grew cold and she pushed the dial to the off and watched the last of the water drip down the drain. She sighed gently, her world was so confusing. Ever since Jace had been shot and Valentine had been executed, Isabelle had clung to Jace never wanting to even come _close _to losing him again. She loved Jace so much that sometimes it hurt, but ever since she'd been around Clary on a regular basis, she had found herself developing feelings for her too. They weren't as strong as he feelings for Jace and they were definitely just blooming but it was strange, she noticed Clary seemed to be acting like Jace did with her in the beginning, sort of flirtatious and testing the waters. Isabelle got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, heading to the changing room to get dressed and ready for the day. Coming out of the changing room, she smiled at Clary and hooked their arms together and off they went to get coffee. They often went for coffee after successful shoots and paints, really it was the best way to celebrate. The cafe the girls always went to was a cute cafe all of the Lightwoods love, it was right off of W 56th street downtown. Clary pushed the door open, holding it open for Isabelle, a bell jingled notifying of the girls entrance and they went to claim their usual table. It was a circular table with two high stool seats directly across from each other. The whole cafe was an array of colour splashed walls and counters with blue or yellow table tops and blue-green or red stool, some silver chairs. The walls were mostly lined with pictures, some motivational quotes, others signed music posters and paraphernalia like that. But the wall that face the street had a large glass window lining it and where Izzy and Clary sat, the window was propped wide open letting a fresh cool breeze drift in.

"I think today was easily your most successful day, Clar," Isabelle remarked, smiling gently as she did so. Clary was relatively quiet most of the way there, something quite out of character for her. Usually Clary loved talking and laughing with her while they went for their coffee, Clary had gotten used to the pictures and autographs people asked for (or didn't ask for), she was a natural now and didn't even blink.

"I think I'd agree with you, Isabelle," Clary replied smiling warmly at Izzy as she simply tapped her foot, sitting still. Isabelle watched Clary curiously, it wasn't often her best friend in the whole world got up in her head like this, the last time this happened was months ago, right after they executed Valentine. She never told her why.

"Okay. Talk to me, lets go. Don't just sit there all mopey and up in the pretty little head of yours," Isabelle looked at Clary, locking her black eyes on Clary's emerald green ones. Clary's eyes widened when Isabelle spoke and Izzy internally scored one point for herself as a blush rose on Clary's pale, freckled cheeks.

"W-what?" Clary seemed uncertain in her voice, "Nothing's wrong, Izzy. I'm fine. I'll go get us coffees though, be right back." Clary remarked and got up swiftly, beelining toward the counter.

"Nothing's wrong my ass," Isabelle mumbled to herself and pulled out her phone. There were a few pictures sent to her from Dani, pictures that were astonishing. Some of them Dani was going to send to Ford, some she was going to post, there were two she was sending for Clary to post and Isabelle could post the last two. They were, in her opinion, perfect images. The wings caught the lights beautifully and they were huge, the fake blood paint had put a smeared handprint on the window and she was looking creepy and Halloween-like. She posted it right away, captioning it and tagging Jace, Alec, and Clary (along with Dani for photo credits and Ford Models for sponsorship). Her caption was as follows "__ _\- I guess I'm finally a demon of a little sister, huh? __** _Paints!**_ _\- Thank you for the beautiful artwork, darling. You're so talented! 3! __** Photos-from_D**_ _\- Dani, sweetheart, you take suc photos of me! I swear I'm not actually that beautiful but you make me look perfect! __** FordModels**_ _\- your generous sponsorship does not go unnoticed, thank you. __** J.C_Lightwood2.0**_ _\- Now I really am your painted angel, babe. I love you 3_"

"Here's your coffee darling," Clary gently hands Isabelle her coffee and Isabelle took it with a smile, Clary sitting down across from her.

"So. What's going on. And I mean it, Clar. Really," Isabelle looked at Clary, watching her closely as Clary shrugged.

"Well… it's stupid," Clary settled on that and Isabelle sighed, picking up her coffee and sipping it silently as she pondered lightly.

"Nothing's stupid. Talk to me darling, please," Isabelle reached across and took Clary's hands in her own lightly, squeezing her hands gently, her eyes locked on Clary's.

"Fine. Well, it's just… maybe… I… just… somewhere along the lines… I know you're with Jace and it's wrong for you to be with anyone else because you love him and such but… I think I have a crush on you Isabelle." Clary blurted out, leaving Isabelle speechless for a moment.

"Oh. Wow… Clary, I had no idea," Isabelle's words were shocked but deep inside, she knew that it wasn't too difficult to believe. Isabelle watched Clary for a moment before going over to her, kissing her right on the lips and holding her close to her chest. She couldn't believe what she was doing and it seemed like Clary couldn't either, her lips moved gently against Isabelle's as Isabelle held her closer. Izzy kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Isabelle's hand rested below her ear, her thumb caressing Clary's cheek as their breaths mingled. Clary ran her fingers down her spine, pulling Isabelle closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of her heart against her chest. There was something in the moment that was completely different than kissing Jace. With Jace it was always a burning fire, passion and flames and it burned and ate him whole, something that consumed her and all her being, something that felt like she was one with Jace. But with Clary… the kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time she's ever been with Clary, Isabelle's mind was locked into the present. The worries of the world evaporated like a summer shower onto a hot car. Her usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the next was suspended, she had no wish for the kiss to end. Drunk on endorphins Izzy's only desire was to hold Clary, to move her hands around her smooth, gently curving shoulders and feel her perfect body like Clary did when she painted Isabelle. In moments the soft caress has become more firm, she savoured her lips and the quickening of her breath that matched his own. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come. Clary pulled away, gasping.

"Izzy… That was… incredible…" Clary remarked, watching Isabelle closely, her eyes glowing with life and light. Isabelle nodded in response, her eyes watching Clary's as well.

"Amen," Isabelle breathed gently.

"Do you think that was a mistake?"Clary asked, nervous.

"No. I think this is perfect and not wrong, but… I am with Jace, Clar…" Isabelle smiled weakly at Clary.

"I know… then lets make it a one time thing. Just once, swear, and then everything can go back to normal right after," Clary spoke gently to Isabelle who nodded to herself then to Clary, taking her and pulling her close.

"Just one night won't hurt I suppose…" Isabelle replied and kissed Clary again, holding her close. They headed for a taxi, getting in as a man pulled over, Isabelle keeping her head down and eyes avoided as she made out with Clary, the world was sweeping away from them, their eyes hearts pounding as they clung to each other tightly, lips all over each other as their hands clung to each other. When the taxi pulled up outside of Clary's apartment, Isabelle tossed the money at the driver as they move into the stairwell.

"No elevator," Clary gasped, between kisses and Isabelle groaned, pulling her closer as he did so.

"Ugh, I forgot," Isabelle replied, yanking her close again as they stumbled up the stairs, kissing each other drunk, the remnants of the coffee adding taste to the kiss.

"Back pocket-" Isabelle kissed Clary again and pulled the keys from her pocket, folding the keys into Clary's hand as she turned and unlocked the door. Once the door was opened, then shut and locked behind them, the kissing resumed. The moment their lips touched again, the world vanished instantly. Isabelle's eyes fell closed once more, and all she could feel was Clary as they lay on the small bed together. Clary's warmth, Isabelle's touch, Clary's being. It was agony, knowing that this was the first, last, and only time that they could share this experience, whatever this was exactly. Isabelle vaguely realised her heart ached when Clary's hands cupped her waist and pulled her closer, taking in this final embrace, this kiss of death. Isabelle's whole body craved more, craved Clary in every way, but it couldn't last. It was just for now, and Isabelle pulled Clary back as she pulled away for air. Izzy was intoxicated—she was intoxicating Clary, but it didn't matter. Because right then and there, Isabelle realised they couldn't go any further, she couldn't do anymore no matter how bad she wanted to because she was in love with Jace. She was absolutely head over heels, enraptured in Jace and every fiber of her being was a part of him. She pulled away from Clary gently, kissing her once more.

"I'm sorry… I feel like I'm betraying Jace… I'm sorry…" Isabelle spoke the words out loud, her voice barely above a whisper as she spoke them. Clary gently folded a lock of Isabelle's hair behind her ear and nodded understandingly.

"Don't worry, Isabelle. Don't think too much about it, it's not your fault. I know you're in love with Jace and darling, that's okay. You can spend the night if you want, we can watch a movie or whatever. Or you can go home…" Clary sat up, looking at Isabelle who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Well… I think a movie would be wonderful. What should we watch?" Isabelle responded, looking to Clary as she tapped her foot against the wall.

"Whatever you want to watch. I think you should pick, you're a guest here, of course," Clary replied and Isabelle nodded and smiled pulling up a list of movies on her phone.

"I think we should watch a chick flick," Izzy replied, showing Clary a movie on her phone and Clary laughed and nodded.

"We'll be having a girls night then," Clary remarked and smiled warmly at a happy Izzy.


End file.
